Wind's Nocturne
by MoonGoddessKonoko
Summary: The view of two twins set to a collection of songs. Ch. 12 i beleive. Kuwabara breaks Yukina's heart and more and now all she has is hiei, but there is way more to the events that have happened to the twins. Read&Reveiw!this fic goes in a direction rarely
1. The Longing

Wind's Nocturne  
  
_Wishing on dream that seems far off...  
  
Hoping it will come today..._

_Into the starlit night_

_Foolish dreamers turn their gaze_

_Waiting on a shooting star...  
_  
The quiet night sky blew a cool wind along through the air surrounding Genkai's temple. The trees rustled slightly making a soothing song reaching a hiryuu's ears. He lounged in one of the musical trees outside my window half asleep, a beautiful jewel sparkling around his neck. He's always there. Always near my window. Why? I know why...so does he, I think. I'm not as naïve as most take me. I admit I'm kind and many say I'm innocent but I'm not ignorant. I know why I know when he's there. I know why he protects me when I'm off in the woods on my own. I know why he gets those irritated looks when Kazuma-kun is around. I know why when I was captured he was prepared to risk his freedom to end Tarukune's life. Most of all...I know why he wears my tear with subtle pride...he loves me. But...does he know why he loves me...I know...does he?  
  
I lie there in bed with my eyes closed. I can't sleep when his there...so you can imagine I rarely get enough sleep to live now a days. The reason I can't sleep is because I want to invite him in out of the night air...I want to talk to him about everything and yet nothing. Kazuma-kun and Shizuru-san have a relationship though sometimes I can't understand them. Why can't he and I? When I look at him...he turns away. When I ask has he found my brother...he simply says no...why? I rise and walk to the window. My hair is loose from its ponytail. I find it very uncomfortable when it's pulled back but if I left it down I wouldn't be able to work. Anyway, as I watch him out the window, I look up at the clear night sky. I always do that. It's a habit I suppose...I wonder if knows that I watch him the way he watches me. So protectively...  
  
I sit on the sill with my knee drawn up and my arm resting on it, another uncharacteristic habit. Like my habit of crossing my arms over my chest. I hide that one well by holding my hands down in front of me with poise. I stare out the window at the sky, glancing at him every now and then. I suppose it's something of a twin thing...to do some things the same. Does he know of our similar habits? Doubtful...  
  
I know it's childish, but when I look out the window at him. I sort of wish he would look back at me...Just a glance at least to let me know that he knows, is that too much. Hiei...flying shadow...for me he's a flying dream. Fleeing me when I come too close to making him real. He's the shooting star I wish upon every night hoping he'll just come to me and let me know that he knows...  
  
_But...  
  
What if that star is not to come...  
  
Will their dreams fade to nothing?  
  
When the horizon darkens most _

_We all need to believe there's hope..._  
  
It's early morning, Kazuma's here as usual. I sit listening to him tell me about the world. I love listening to him talk about the ningenkai. I don't leave the temple very often unless it's with him. Being around him, I find I like fantasy stories like things about a knight's in shining armor. Yet again, very childish of me. I love being around Kuwabara and I think I'm what ningens called 'in love' with him. I really care for him and my heart flutters when he's around. I know for a fact I love him like I love the Yusuke, Kurama, Shizuru, Keiko, Genkai, and Botan. I even love Koenma. Bur what I feel around him goes a bit deeper...it's like what I feel for Hiei. I love them both the most. I laugh at his jokes. I find them very witty but Genkai says it's because I don't get out much. True I guess, but he's still wonderful company. He cares about what I have to say...though I must say he has to do something about my nickname. Being called 'Yukina baby' isn't one of my life long goals. Hmm, I think what just I did is called sarcasm. It's fun. I should do it more often. Anyhow, he's telling me about a vehicle that I've found very interesting after my first movie...um...what is it...oh yes my first movie date. We saw a movie with these amazing ningen machines called mo...motorcycles. I remember now. I like them because they go fast. Strangely enough I like fast things.  
  
"So how about it Yukina-chan?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh yes, I think it would be nice to ride one...but I'm a little scared. If you were to get one what if you were to get hurt."  
  
"I'd learn to ride it first. But would you really ride with me?"  
  
I nod. I suddenly feel a strange warm and comforting tickle in my mind. He's here again. Watching us from the cedar tree a little ways away. I can pinpoint him so easily now. I wonder why... I look out accidentally ignoring Kazuma-kun. I see you, Hiei...  
  
Does that idiot always have to be there so early? It's irritating, I'm faster than the wind and he still manages to beat me here. The only credit I give him is that he's protective of Yukina and that is all. Sometimes I wonder about his loyalty when it comes to women. I overheard the baka's sister talking about his loves. It was Keiko first but he backed off when Yusuke fell 'in love' with her. Then he saw Botan and was in love with her. Until he saw my other half. I question his 'consistency' with love. But I know if I tell her this it would break her heart. She loves him...I painfully see it every time they're together...that's why I watch them. I've never been afraid of anything but somehow Kuwabara leaving her for someone else just does something to me. I know who's next on my hit list if he does. She smiles so much around him that it's painful. I can't make her smile that way...never will. I know that for fact... She's looking at me. Her bloodstone eyes so similar to mine are locked onto my post. How does she always know I'm there? Does she know what I've been hiding? I doubt it. I'm sure she couldn't even think that I was her brother. Then I recognize the look, she's inviting me down. As much as I wish to go to her...I just can't.  
  
He's gone now. What do I do wrong? What makes him leave me alone every time? That's one of the things I can't understand about him. He never comes to me when I really want him to. When I need him to. That just makes me question whether or not he loves me...whether he accepts me as his sister. It hurts when he does this. When he leaves my side for months on end to be in Makai I can barely live those days through. When he's not near to me I feel like my world has just gone dark. I try to be normal and be myself but it's hard when my other half is not around. Sometimes I wonder if there will be a time when he won't come back to me. A time when he doesn't return to me...it just scares me so badly...I wonder if he'll ever come to me, truly come to me, and let me know he's my brother like I wished for all my life. Suddenly I feel as though he'll never do it. It's these instances that I wish to cry the most. But I refuse to show my tears in front of Kuwabara. It seems to hurt him every time I'm sad and I don't want that. Besides I can't just keep thinking that he'll never come. I have to believe that he will...it's the only way I can make it through the day...it's my hope. So I'll just keep on letting him watch over me as my wonderful black-winged angel. Let him protect me until one day he sees the light between us and I can protect him in my own way...  
  
_Is there an angel watching over me  
  
Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see _

_I know my heart should guide me but _

_There's a hole with in my soul  
_  
It's been a month since I've been back to Genkai's temple. I'm in Mukuro's territory doing my evening watch. Out of nowhere I fall free the tree I watch the sunset on. I hit the dirt with a hard thump and I grunt. That isn't what's painful. I feel this sudden chill in my chest like my heart had frozen over. A rare pain, yes, but it's not impossible. It only happens among demons of koorime descent. Something's happened to her. Without a word back to Mukuro I head for the nearest portal to the Ningenkai. I don't even bother to grab my sword. I don't need it. Not for this danger. I know what's happened. All I need are my bare hands to do two things. One: to wipe her tears and two: to end a ningen's life.  
  
As I make it to the old woman's temple, I see the baka's sister coming out of the temple with her head lowered. Kurama's there too, I can feel him. I show up at the entrance. Shizuru, I believe that's her name, spots me and puts one of those smoking white sticks in her mouth.  
  
"Hiei," she says softly. "I know what this has done to both of you, but please, he's only a human. Please don't harm him. I've lost him once in this lifetime. Don't end his life now."  
  
"The degree of pain he gets will be the same he gave out." I say coldly. He doesn't deserve any sympathy from me. Not a bit.  
  
She sighs at me and continues down the temple steps. "If it makes any difference I did warn her. But she didn't listen."  
  
I growl at the ningen female and continue inside the building. I go to Yukina's room to see the door open. Inside, Kurama's arms are around my imouto-chan. I can hear her crying into his shirt. I can hear the hiruiseki hitting the floor. Kurama looked up at me from her hair. I give him a look telling him to leave. He nods at me and uncurls himself from the crying koorime. She didn't look up or towards me. She just stayed in that position. She didn't want me to see her face. When Kurama leaves he shuts the door behind him. I take a step towards her but stop when I hear her voice, broken and sad.  
  
_What can fill this emptiness inside of me? _

_Am I to be satisfied without knowing? _

_I wish then for a chance to see _

_Now all I need (desperately)....  
_  
"Humans act so strangely. Some of them are cruel because greed makes them that way. Some are cruel because they're so innocent that they're cruel without knowing it. But the worst is that some are cruel because they're blind. They're blind to those who love them most and continue to wonder can they get more from life. All I wanted was to be at his side. I was so sure that he would allow me to do so... but I was wrong. He told me he loved. The power of his love for me made him strong...if that was so strong...then why is he with another human girl who had more to offer than I did? I always thought my love enough...I guess not."  
  
I listen to this as the aching in my chest is building more and more. This feeling would kill a normal Koorime. But Yukina and I are not normal koorime. That's why it's just painful...very, very painful. I walk towards and sit next to her. I know very little about emotion. I truly don't know how to react to this situation. So I just sit there and listen. That's all I can do...I think that's all she wants me to do...just listen.  
  
"Now I know why Shizuru cries every now then. Why she's so downtrodden about everything. I know what a heartache is. Shizuru said not to let myself fall in love with him. Back then I didn't even know what in love meant. I didn't know until I was already in love. Unfortunately I didn't learn what a heartbreak was until I experienced it...But...WHY THAT WAY?!" she shouts to me. "I THOUGHT THAT MAYBE BEING WITH HUMANS WASN'T BAD. I THOUGHT...I thought..." her voice breaks and she falls into my arms. She cries again and I hear her say in a whisper. "I thought I could be loved too."  
  
I didn't know what to do. I had no knowledge in any of this. I could kill easily and maim just as quickly, but this was beyond me. I suddenly thought back to when Kurama embraced his mother once. She was crying over something I can't remember what. On this example I slowly and cautiously wrapped my bandaged arms around this innocent creature. When she didn't pull away I enclosed her tightly pressing her against me. This felt very right to me, like this was how it was meant to be. I guess it was. Without even realizing it, I had tilted her chin up and pressed my mouth to hers instinctively. A koorime trait that I remembered. It's instinct among them to kiss their siblings when they're hurt or to show affection. I didn't think I could do it being a male. Apparently I was mistaken. I pull away and she looks up at me with her red cheeks and swollen eyes. Even with these temporary flaws she was still beautiful. For some reason she smiled at me. She pushed herself forward and kissed me back. That's when I realized what I had done. I let her know I was her brother. With one act I destroyed years of protection around her. But she didn't seem upset at all...like she had already known...she did.  
  
"Arigato, onisan!" she says smiling.  
  
_For my star...to come...  
  
_Winds Nocturne-Lunar: Silver Star Story  
  
A/N: I love that song. I'm not sure I want to end this story here. I have an idea but I don't know whether I should continue. Anyway, if I do continue it'll be a collection of songs just because I found so many songs that can revolve around them. So review and tell me what you think. And sorry for making Kuwabara seem like an ass but hey it fit.


	2. The Reason

I'm With You  
  
"Yukina...how did it happen? I need to know."  
  
He asks me this with that firm deep voice. I'm not sure I can tell him. I worry about what he might do. But then I can't keep it in forever. After all, it's more fitting for him to be the first to know how this happened and I would be the first to tell him. As it should be. I should be first to let him know how Kazuma Kuwabara broke my heart.  
  
_I'm standin' on a bridge  
_  
_I'm waiting in the dark _

_I thought that you'd be here by now..._  
  
I stand on one of the bridges crossing the busy night highway. Kazuma- kun had taken me out to another movie that I enjoyed with those wonderful machines. Now I stand out on the bridge waiting for Kazuma-kun to come back with that cold stuff. It reminds me of snow except it's really sweat and creamy. I call it sweet snow. I don't like the name ice cream. He's taking so long though...he should have come out by now. I look down at the busy street from so high up. It makes me a little dizzy but I don't mind it. I like seeing the cars pass. I look up to see this bridge has a view of Tokyo Tower. It's breath taking at night. I sigh to myself. Why is he taking so long?  
  
_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_...  
  
The rain starts to pour on me. I don't feel the cold but I'm expecting to hear him running up to me and wrapping his arms around me along with his coat. I love when he holds me. But as I wait I don't hear anything. No foot steps on the pavement...no sound of his voice. I suddenly begin to feel this pain in my stomach. Like I should be worried about something. That's when I look up towards the mini-sweet snow shop. And what I see just hurts so badly.  
  
_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_  
  
_Won't someone come and take me home?  
_  
There, Kazuma stood near the window, holding another girl's hand affectionately. He's holding her hands the way he always holds mine. I blink a moment to see if this is real. This girl leans against him like I do...then she wraps her arms around his neck. I feel my eyes grow strained as they fill. I tilt my head to the side in confusion. I shake slightly as I try to hold in my tears. Then my eyes widen as she leans in to kiss Kazuma.  
  
_It's a damp cold night_  
  
I feel the cold now as Kazuma responds to this by wrapping his arms around her.  
  
_Tryin' to figure out this life.  
  
_ Why doesn't he push her away? He doesn't love her...then I realize he doesn't love me...he doesn't love me at all! I just lose my senses for an instance. When I regain them I realize I ran away trying to understand. I lose myself with in the crowd of humans. I need to figure this out.  
  
_Won't you take me buy the hand; take me somewhere new.  
  
_ I don't know how far I have run. I don't care anymore. I just had to get away from that. I can't take it. Why does it hurt so badly?! My tears scatter to the wind. I don't care who finds them! I stop to catch my breath and I slide down to the ground with knees drawn up. I'm under a tree I think. The rain doesn't hit me as hard. I hide my face and I cry. I just cry.  
  
_I don't care who you are, I_  
  
Then the rain doesn't fall on me anymore. Something's stopping it. I look up with tired eyes. My eyesight is a blur. All I can see is red. Red hair...red hair? Kurama...He squats down to look at me better. I just look back at him, my tears drying. He holds out his hand and I simply take it with a word. He could've been anybody. I didn't care I just wanted some one to care.  
  
_I'm with you..._

_I'm with you...  
_  
He takes me back to Genkai's place and he stays there with me as I cry my eyes more. He holds me and I feel safe. Kurama may not be my brother but he's there for me in his place. I think my brother told him to do that. I can't really enjoy his embrace though. I just keep thinking back to that. I try to recall everything before I ran away so I can know why I ran instead of facing him.  
  
_I'm looking for place_  
  
_I'm searchin' for a face_  
  
_Is anybody here I know_  
  
I delve into my mind's eye trying to get what happened. I'm searching the pain looking for the bridge and Kazuma's face. Suddenly, I'm back the bridge. I'm watching Kazuma kiss this strange girl with tears hitting the ground. I'm hurting. He breaks away from her mouth. He looks down on her with adoration and it hits me hard in my chest. As if feeling my saddened stare, Kazuma lets the girl go. She waves and saunters off. He turns to see me staring. I look down as if not seeing anything.  
  
_Cause nothing's going right_

_And everything's a mess_

_And no one likes to be alone_  
  
He walks to me as I turn my back. I take a breath and blink away my tears. he wraps his arms around me as he always does. The embrace feels so wrong now. He has nerve to speak as if nothing happened.  
  
"Sorry Yukina baby. They didn't have your favorite," he says hugging me tight.  
  
I tremble in his grasp. He continues. "but don't worry I'll get you more tomorrow. They'll have some by then. Did you have fun?"  
  
Unable to speak, I nod. Kazuma then leans to my ear and whispers those words that use to mean so much to me. "I love you, Yukina."  
  
That's when I tense up and pull away. Fury takes over my hands as I turn and strike him. He just simply looks confused and hurt.  
  
"Baka! Baka yaro! How can you that to me?!" I scream not knowing what came out of my mouth. "you lied to me! You don't love me otherwise you wouldn't have kissed her!" I hit him again this time with my fist. I never knew I could even throw a punch and anyone. That's when I ran away! I ran and Kurama found me.  
  
_Isn't anybody tryin' to find me  
_  
_Won't some one come and take me home_  
  
Shizuru comes in and sits next to me. she wraps an arm around me shaking her head. My older sister...that's what Shizuru is for me. When did Kurama get up to call her. I think I was too lost in thought to notice. He reseats himself and I fall into both their arms as they cradle me like the child that I finally realize I am.  
  
_It's a damp cold night  
_  
When they leave, I lie there and cry.  
  
Tryi_n' to figure out this life_  
  
Why must I suffer so much? Why did he do this?  
  
_Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new_  
  
Onisan, I need watching over me now. I need help! I want answers...I want to leave!  
  
_Don't know who you are but I'm  
_  
If some one comes to take me away from all this, I'd just go. It could more men like Tarukane, or demons like Tuguro! I just don't care I want to leave as long as it's with some one.  
  
_I'm with you I'm with you_  
  
Just take me somewhere else...with someone. I want to leave. I'm just so confused about this...I think it driving me crazy!  
  
Oh why is everything so confusing? Maybe I'm just out of my mind Yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah Yeah  
  
That's it...I've lost my mind over this. It's just too traumatic. I know what it all feels like. The movies and TV shows, the way Shizuru looks at Sakyo's lighter. It all makes sense. But I couldn't understand it until it happened to me....it's just so cruel...  
  
_It's a damp cold night_  
  
It's still pouring outside.  
  
_Tryin' to figure out this life  
_  
I still don't understand  
  
_Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new  
  
_ I want to go somewhere without heart ache  
  
_Don't know who you are but I  
_  
I don't know who will answer my plea to leave... I don't care.  
  
_I'm with you I'm with you  
_  
I just want this hurt to stop...  
  
A/N how was that? I'm getting pretty deep in little Yukina's psyche. Could be because she's one of my favorite characters. But anyway. You have a choice between these songs for Yukina's come back Emotion by Destiny's Child or Objection Tango by shakira. Both will fit just fine. So you pick.


	3. The Comback

Emotion  
  
_It's over and done _

_But the heartache lives on _

_Inside _

_And who is the one you're clinging to _

_Instead of me _

_Tonight  
_  
I'm sitting there in the dark looking around. It's over between us isn't it Kazuma. But it still hurts...I look up to see you lying in bed with that girl. You're holding her the way you did me when I would be exhausted from healing all of you. Who is she? Why did she take you away from me...why did you let her? You cling to her tighter and you look at me and then rest your head on that stranger's shoulder as if I don't matter. She also looks at me. A crude smile on her face and she tilts her head and kisses you again. My heart aches as I watch this. It makes feel as though I'm going to die!  
  
_And where are you now _

_Now that I need you_  
  
Kuzuma, I miss you. I'm not angry, please come back to me. I didn't mean to hit you. I'm sorry for what ever caused you to run to another's arms. I need you!  
  
_Tears on my pillow _

_Wherever you go_  
  
I wake to find more of my tears littering the ground. I'm creating such a collection. It doesn't matter though. Look at those reminders of my pain. I can see his smile in every one of them...  
  
_I cry me a river_

_That leads to your ocean  
_  
I just have the urge to lift my self up and gather them all. I want to bring my river of gems to him. To show him what he's done to me. Maybe he'll know how much he hurt me...then I realize how pathetic I sound...  
  
_You'll never see me fall apart _

_In the words of a broken heart  
_  
I know it hurts and I know that this pain will take time to heal. I have to live with that now...but I don't want to. I'm not that strong. I can't keep it together. Not like Kurama-kun not like Shizuru-san...not even like you, aniki. Especially like you.  
  
_It's just emotion _

_Taking me over _

_Caught up in sorrow _

_Lost in the song I_

_f you don't come back _

_Come home to me darling  
_  
I'm not that strong...I want him back. If he came, I wouldn't make him apologize or anything. I just want him to come to me, whisper in my ear and hold me close! I want Kazuma-kun back! I can't take all of this...  
  
_Don't you know there's no _

_Nobody left in this world to hold me tight_.  
  
There's no one who can hold me like he could and make my heart beat

the way he does.  
  
_And don't you know there's no _

_Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
_  
There's no one who will come to me at night just before I pass out to kiss my lips the way he does...  
  
_Goodnight..._  
  
No one to whisper a sweet meaningful goodnight in my ear...  
  
_I've been at your side... _

_Apart of all the things you are _

_Yeah yeah _

_But you've gotta find some else oh _

_You've gotta go find you're shining star  
_  
We're still sitting here. He's holding me tight. That's all I want right now. I don't know how long it's been. A couple of hours I think...I don't care really. I must seem really pathetic to him right now. The last thing I wanted was to be depressed when he came to me. I lie still for a minute. He's asleep...I smile to myself, how cute... But as I lie there my smile fades as I realize how naïve I've truly been to Kazu...no Kuwabara's infidelity. It's been going on for so long and I've been too blind to see. I remember now...  
  
We're in the park...I'm at his side as always. We had gone to the planetarium. He excused himself to buy me something to drink because I was thirsty... I just stayed where I was picking flowers...I only glanced up slightly and Kuwabara was leaving the stand with a drink for me...I looked down and...THERE...that girl I saw that night! She was there as well. How long has this been going on? Was he planning on leaving me from the start?  
  
_And where are you now?  
  
Now that I need you?  
_  
How can he leave me like this? No this isn't happening...he's just at his house waiting for me to call him. I always do. I call him and he says hi and what's up. Then we talk and he says 'I love you.' I squeeze my eyes shut. It hurts so badly when I hear him say it in my mind. It's wrong but...I miss him...  
  
_Tears on my pillow  
  
where ever you go  
_  
I feel new tears coming on again...I think all my youki will drain if I keep this up...making tear gems takes a bit of my youki but making so many might kill me... but it hurts so much.  
  
_I cry me a river _

_That leads to you're ocean_  
  
I let the hiruiseki hit the floor and hope it doesn't wake him. I silently cry...then I feel something spark inside me. **Why are** **you sad?** This spark asks me. _Because he hurt me_ I answer. **So you'll let him have the satisfaction of hurting you?** **Of seeing you like this?** I don't answer. Where is this voice coming from? It's so warm... deep down. What ever it is...it's saving me from insanity over this.  
  
_You'll never see me fall apart _

_In the words of a broken heart  
_  
I suddenly lift myself up waking my brother. He asks what's wrong...I don't answer. I just look at him then down at the floor with a blank stare. He closes his eyes as if looking into me and realizes something I do not.  
  
_It's just emotion _

_Taking me over _

_Caught up in sorrow _

_Lost in the song _

_If you don't come back _

_Come home to me darling_  
  
The spark says **don't give in. it's just your emotions ruling you.** **It's you're only defense against this. This sorrow is fortifying you. Be strong**...whose voice is this? _No!_ I say back. _I want him back I want him here with me._ **No! You do not!  
**  
_Don't you know there's no _

_Nobody left in this world to hold me tight_.  
  
_I need him to hold me and comfort me!_ **You have your friends for that.**  
  
_And don't you know there's no _

_Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
_  
_I need to be kissed by him. To feel love through it_. **You have your brother for that.  
**  
_Goodnight...  
_  
**You have all you need to live without him. What more can he give you that you don't have now?** I remain quiet...then I say, "You're right..."  
  
_And where are you now _

_Now that I need you_  
  
He said he loved me. If so then why isn't he here? He doesn't love and I accept that...  
  
_Tears on my pillow _

_Wherever you go  
_  
He can stay with her for all I care, right? He can stay and not another hiruiseki will form for him!  
  
_I'll cry me a river _

_That leads to you're ocean_  
  
I've cried enough over this. I've got to just live. I can't let this kill me. Not like this!  
  
_You'll never see me fall apart _

_In the words of a broken heart_  
  
He'll never seem me torn from this. I'll be scarred but not broken the way I was. He'll never see me like this. I have a reason for living my life now...and it's not him!  
  
_It's just emotion _

_Taking me over _

_Caught up in sorrow _

_L__ost in the song _

_If you don't come back _

_C__ome home to me darling  
_  
All this was just emotion. It was emotion's way of dealing with this for me...that's all I need...  
  
_Nobody left in this world to hold me tight.  
_  
Shizuru-san...Kurama-kun...my best friends  
  
_Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight_  
  
Hiei...aniki. My black winged angel is watching over me.  
  
_Goodnight  
_  
I look at my brother again and I give my old genuine bright smile to him. I lay his arms again...he rests his head on mine...."goodnight," I whisper.  
  
Goodnight  
  
"Goodnight imouto-chan"  
  
A/N; I haven't had a story come to me this naturally since Kitsune Rouge. Anyway. Okay peeps. Kuwabara's point of view is in the next chapter. You have a choice between Crazy by KC and JoJo or I Miss You by Blink 182. Give me review. Speakin' a-which I'm lovin' 'em! Keep 'em comin' and I'll keep the chapters comin!


	4. The Afterthought

Crazy  
  
_Baby I,_

_Apologize _

_For all things that I've done _

_That I've done _

_See I know I've been a fool for far too long.  
_  
It's been a week since Yukina baby figured out what I had been doing. My face is still purple where she punched me. I still can't believe she threw a punch. I recall last night. I was lying in bed with _her_. They're all right when they say I'm stupid or an idiot or fool. It took last night when I was lying next to _her _for me to realize what I had truly done. I hurt someone who would have stayed by my side through my life. I could've stayed with her forever and she accepted me the way I was. But still so did _she_. _She_ gave me things Yukina baby could not. _She_ had things Yukina didn't. But still thinking about it, I'm sorry about it. So today, I pick up the phone and call her, hoping she's calm now.

Ring. I hope she'll forgive me now for how stupid I was.  
  
Ring, "hello?" a sweet voice answers. I recognize it to be my sweetheart's.  
  
"Hey, baby." I say in my usual cheerful way.  
  
"Oh, Kuwabara..." she says in a flat tone. Why'd she use my last name? "How are you?"  
  
Deciding to skip over the small talk, I immediately apologize. "Yukina baby, I'm sorry about what happened. Really. I miss you a lot and I wanted to know if I could talk to you face to face. Like in the park or something."  
  
She stays quiet for way too long. I hear her sigh and she says in sad whisper. "No." "Why not"  
  
"I don't want to see you again, Kuwabara. Not right now!" she says quietly. I can barely hear her.  
  
"I said I was sorry Yukina. I really want to-" I hear the click of the phone and a dial-tone. She hung up on me. Apparently after a week she's still angry with me.  
  
_Baby you don't have to_

_Go and run away _

_Just come back to papa _

_Please baby baby won't you stay  
_  
This ritual repeats itself for two weeks. It's becoming so harder and harder to get her on phone. This absence of her voice is torture. It's like she's running away from me. I just want to talk to her and convince her to come back to me. I want her to stay with me and I'll be damned it I give on her after two measly weeks!  
  
_If you really love me _

_Then why are you leaving me? _

_I can't think _

_Think about this crazy day _

_I use it _

_Just to daydream about you baby  
_  
Another week goes by and they are beginning not to answer the phone. I've been seeing her less and less. I sit in my room most of the time thinking about my little ice baby. She just refuses to talk to me. She used to say how much she loved me and now she won't even speak a word to me! What I did wasn't that bad. No but what she doesn't know you did is much worse. I lie on my back in bed and think about all the times we were together. The days just pass like minutes as I reminisce about our first kiss. We never went pass kissing and holding each other. I think that's why I went to _her_.  
  
_I'm goin' crazy crazy _

_Just from thinking about you lately _

_I'm going crazy crazy _

_Just from thinking about you, baby _

_I'm going crazy crazy crazy _

_Thinking about you lately  
  
_ I find myself dreaming about her at night. The way she came to me about everything and talked to me. Sometimes her confidence in me was a bit scary. Why doesn't she just come back to me it's been three whole weeks. She needs to come back! I want her to come back. But she just won't! It's driving me insane!  
  
_I'm goin' crazy crazy _

_When I can't touch you  
_  
It's maddening when I haven't touched her in three weeks! I want to kiss her beautiful soft lips again.  
  
_Crazy crazy _

_When I can't hold you_  
  
I want to wrap my arms around that small form of hers again. It's like holding a small, porcelain doll. I always thought that too much pressure on her and she would break. I think I've smashed her in a different way...  
  
_Crazy crazy _

_When I can't see you again  
_  
I miss her beautiful childlike face and her a blood red eyes and I JUST MISS ALL OF HER!  
  
_I finally realize _

_That you are my true love _

_And I had a lot of time to think _

_And you're all I seem _

_To be thinking of  
_  
I go to school and I see Keiko and Urameshi together. I always replace their faces with Yukina's and mines. It's becoming a crazy habit. I'm obsessed with her now. I'm completely cut her off. Now all I want is for Yukina to stand at my side again!  
  
_I can't live without you _

_So don't runaway _

_Baby you said that you loved me _

_So why are you leavin' me _

_Why why why  
_  
We have another mission for Koenma and we're meeting at Genkai's temple. When I get there we sit and listen to Botan give instructions. Out the corner of my eye I see Yukina cat's cradle with Keiko. She laughed when she kept getting the string tangled around her fingers in a mess. She notices me watching and her smile disappears. She stands with a sad expression and closes the door to the room so that I can't watch her. This hurts a lot. I turn to pay attention again to see the shrimp eyeing me! I feel a chill go up my spine and I see murder in his eyes. What the hell was wrong with him I wonder! I didn't do anything to him!  
  
_I can't think _

_Think about this crazy day _

_I use it _

_Just to daydream about you baby  
_  
As we're walking down the steps of the temple I continue my nostalgia. I wanted to just continue my daydream and not even go on the mission. Then I look back to see Hiei still at the top of the stairs looking back. He looks like he's waiting for something.  
  
_I'm goin' crazy crazy _

_Just from thinking about you lately _

_I'm going crazy crazy _

_Just from thinking about you, baby _

_I'm going crazy crazy crazy _

_Thinking about you lately_  
  
I ignore it and I look up at the sky uninterested. But still I wonder why he's holding back. He usually jumps ahead of us. I think about how I waited back to kiss Yukina good by and she'd wish me luck. I think about how she'd jump into my arms when I came back. They we she would take much more time in healing my wounds than the others...except for Hiei. It burned me up the way she used to stop talking to me in mid-sentence and look at him! I think that's another reason I went to _her_. That's when I hear Yukina's voice and I look back up at the top of the stairs. Urameshi and Kurama also stop and look back. Yukina hands him his katana and says a soft 'be careful.' Though I can't hear it I can read her lips.  
  
_I'm goin' crazy crazy _

_When I can't touch you_  
  
My eyes widen in shock when Yukina leans in and kisses him. Hiei doesn't pull away. He leans in as well and I feel my blood boil. I hear Urameshi make a side comment.  
  
"I still think it's strange when they do that."  
  
"Yes, only because you're human. This is pure affection for them."  
  
Affection? As in love affection? As in Hiei and Yukina are together now?! I knew it. The way he watched her when she was with us! He stole her from me!  
  
_Crazy crazy _

_When I can't hold you  
_  
Hiei wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead. She allows him to do this in front of me. I tremble with fury at this. If she was going to leave me, she could've left for someone better than that midget! I can't believe she let him touch her!  
  
_Crazy crazy_

_When I can't see you again  
  
_ Hiei disappears in a black blur and reappears ahead of us. As I pass him I look back Yukina who waves at him. I then glare at him and he only glares back. There's more threat behind his eyes than before. When Kurama and Urameshi are out of hearing distance, he speaks to me in a cold threat.  
  
"don't you ever go near her again. I swear that you're first step towards her will be your last step anywhere!"  
  
_If I can't see you _

_If I can't see you again _

_I would go_

_ If I can't see you again _

_I'd go crazy_  
  
He can't keep me away from her. I'll get her back from him even it kills me!  
  
A/N: oooooo grudge city up in here. So I hope ya'll are enjoying this.Admittedly this could've gone better but i guess i'm off today. Anyway just as things are looking up I'm warning you after the next chapter things are going to take a jack knife turn for the worse so be prepared. I found a beautiful song so in order to fit it in this story has to go way down hill! So the next two songs that are coming up are Objection for a talk between Kuwabara and Yukina and Everytime for a really horrible plot turn. You'll hate me for it but the out come will be to you're liking so see ya then!


	5. The Talk

Objection  
  
I sit in the park waiting. Aniki is in a tree hidden from view. I asked for him to withdraw the threat he made to Kuwabara. I had taken a month to build up everything I wanted to say to him and I was ready to do it. But I also wanted my aniki there just incase I need him. I don't think Kuwabara would do anything to hurt me but the look in his eyes that day...well lets just say it made me rethink my faith in his kindness. I picked a day, yesterday, to answer his call personally. He asked me the same question, 'can we get together?' This time I said yes and he wanted to meet in a coffee shop but I said no. I didn't want a place where aniki couldn't be there. So I made him change it to the park. We got here an hour early so that I could rehearse to myself how I wanted this to go. I'm very nervous. I sit there and play with the string Keiko brought me. I think it's called 'cat's cradle.' I sigh as I wait. I look up at the branch at aniki and I smile. He makes me feel better when he's there. If he wasn't I'd be too afraid to speak for myself.  
  
She's fidgeting below me. I see her look up at me and I smile. I know she can't see me but I know she can feel it. She's gotten out of wearing her custom kimono all the time. At least around me. I've noticed her change of attitude. Not that I'm complaining, but she's no longer so soft spoken. She talks to me as much as possible and she dresses in darker shades but still too light for my taste. Like now, for instance, she's wearing a royal blue sundress with light blue rose print. A gift from the fox on her last birthday. It fits very well to say he bought it from what he said was the junior section. I have no idea what the hell that is but I'm guessing it's a section below Yukina's age. I suddenly frown as I feel his presence. I see him coming through the leaves and I scowl. He's carrying flowers for her. How pathetic. I have a right mind to slice him to pieces and feed them to one of Mukuro's disgusting pets. But I have to do as Yukina asked me to and not interfere with this. I'll let her deal with him her way.  
  
He's here. I stand up and straighten my dress. He has baby blue roses for me. I accept them graciously and invite him to sit down with me. Next thing I hear is a thousand apologies from him... unfortunately I'm not listening to a word he says. I simply let him say all the excuses he had for being with her. It's only when he hugs me that I snap back to attention. I suddenly smell something I remember smelling when he held me that night, perfume...and not just any..._hers_. According to the way Yusuke describes it I'm pissed! I push him away and stand throwing the roses to the ground. Taking it a step further, I smash the roses under the flat shoes I'm wearing.  
  
_It's not her fault that she's so irresistible._

_But all the damage she's caused is unfixable! _

_Every twenty seconds you repeat her name.  
_  
"How dare you come to me smelling like her? I swear Kazuma, you are the sorriest ningen I've ever met and after being held prisoner by one that's saying a lot!" I shout.  
  
_But when it comes to me _

_You don't care _

_If I'm alive or dead!_  
  
"You say you love me but I bet if she were to walk by you'd leave right there just to chase after her!"  
  
_Objection! _

_I don't wanna be the exception _

_To get a bit of your attention_!  
  
"I don't want to be second just because some other woman looks better than me! I refuse to be the second one you love!"  
  
_I love you for free and I'm not your mother! _

_But you don't even bother_  
  
"I really loved you. I was in love with you Kazuma! All I asked was that you let me stay at your side. But you had to go off with another!"  
  
_Objection! I'm tired of this triangle _

_Got dizzy dancing' tango_  
  
"I don't want to be some kind of third wheel to this game you're playing Kazuma. I just want to be the only one you're with! That's all I ask for!"  
  
_I'm falling apart in your hands again. _

_No way I've got to get away!_  
  
I feel tears of frustration coming down my face. "Now, I don't want you back. I just want you to go away!" I say stomping the roses again.  
  
_Next to her cheap silicon I look minimal _

_That's why in front of you're eyes I'm invisible!  
_  
"I know I'm not as pretty or smart or have the endowments of other women but...I thought I was enough for you to not look through me!"  
  
_But you got know most things can't!_

_ Better keep you're feet on the ground_

_ And see what it's about!_  
  
"You shouldn't just look through every girl who doesn't have what you want just because you found some one better. That isn't fair!"  
  
_Objection! I don't wanna be the exception! _

_To get a bit of your attention!_  
  
"You've got to pay attention to what's in front of you instead of to the side!"  
  
_I love you for free and I'm not your mother! _

_But you don't even bother!_  
  
"There are those who'll love you the same regardless of what's bad about you...I was one of them!"

_I'm tied to the angles of this triangle_

_Got dizzy dancing tango_  
  
"I was completely bound to you. I really wanted spend my life with you!"  
  
_I'm falling apart in your hands again! _

_I've got to get away!_  
  
He tried to grab my hands and I shove him away from me. I back away and pick up the tattered bouquet at him. The mangled flower petals explode in his face.  
  
_I wish there was a chance for you me _

_I wish you could find a place to be _

_Away from here!  
  
_ "I really wish we could fix all this but there's too damage to save!"  
  
"I've been trying to fix it!"  
  
"Smelling like another girl's perfume isn't fixing this, Kuwabara!"  
  
_This is pathetic!_  
  
He's on his knees begging me to come back to him. How pathetic of him!  
  
_And sardonic!_  
  
I look down at him with anger as he still tries to talk his way back into my life  
  
_And sadistic_  
  
I slap him in that spot that I punched. It's a little sadistic and out of character to like the fact that I hurt him...but I did!  
  
_And psychotic_  
  
What an idiotic jerk, Kuwabara is! I can't believe he's trying to fix all this by crawling to me.  
  
_Tango's not for three _

_Never ment to be!_  
  
"If you want to go back to someone go back to her! I won't juggled like that, Kuwabara!"  
  
_But you can try it _

_Rehearse it _

_Or train like horse_  
  
"You can play three's company with her. I refuse to do this!"  
  
_But don't you count on me _

_Oh don't you count on me, boy!_  
  
"I hope you're happy with her Kuwabara. Because unlike you I have more than just one person to fall back on! And I'm very happy now!"  
  
_Objection! I don't wanna be the exception! _

_To get a bit of your attention!_  
  
"Don't' talk to me anymore Kuwabara. Unless you come to me wanting to be friends. I can accept that. But don't ever think we'll be anything more!"  
  
_I love you for free and I'm not your mother! _

_But you don't even bother!  
  
_ "I don't love you that way anymore. I barely love you at all!"  
  
_Objection! I'm tired of this triangle _

_Got dizzy dancing' tango_  
  
"I'm not going to be swept into anymore lies from you!"  
  
_I'm falling apart in your hands again! _

_No way! I've got to get away!  
_  
"Goodbye Kuwabara." I say finally turning on my heels and walking away.  
  
_Get away!_  
  
A/N: Go Yukina! Go Yukina! Do the A-town stomp! Now do the A-town stomp! Now do da muscle! Now do the muscle. Hiei, thunderclap with it. Now thunder clap with it! Everybody rock away now rock away now rock away! And CUT!.....I think I'm starting to scare my readers! Anyway the turn is up next so grab on to you're seats and and in the chapter after that get ready to most likely flame the hell outta me. Just not to bad. I can't get the burn stains out that easily, I don't work at the cleaners! So anyway next up is Everytime!


	6. The Crime

Everytime  
  
_Notice me... _

_Take my hand..._  
  
"You can't!" I cry shaking my head for the hundredth time. "I won't let you. You've only stayed for two months. That's not enough!"  
  
"I have to imouto-chan. Mukuro needs me back" he says passively. I stop him from putting on his scarf.  
  
"But I need you here!" I say desperately. "Why does she always make you stay there so long? No one can have that little of control over their territory! Please, aniki!"  
  
"I can't," he says firmly.  
  
I cry. I just don't want him to leave. I'm so scared he won't comeback at all! I just can't bare that! My frustration and sadness are running down my face. He doesn't look at me and gently snatches his scarf from my trembling hands.  
  
This angers me. I grab him by the shoulders and force him to look at me. "Aniki! Why is it every time I'm close to you, you up run away to Makai! Even now that I have you so close you're getting away from me! Why can't you just stay with me for once!"  
  
_Why are we... _

_Strangers when..._  
  
I wipe the tears away from her eyes and push her hands away lightly. I admit I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave her alone. I wonder if I'm paranoid or not but I know I saw Kuwabara lurking around the temple grounds. I don't think it was my imagination. I'm afraid he's waiting for me to leave like I am now and he's going to try something. Genkai is out of town right now. That leaves only one person to watch over her. Before I told her I was leaving I went to Kurama and demanded that he watch over her until I get back. He won't be able to come until tomorrow though. So told no one but him that I was leaving. That way that bastard won't know I'm gone until Kurama is here. I hope that's enough.  
  
"I'm leaving you in Kurama's care. You'll be alright." I said more to myself than her. I had to leave before I changed my mind.  
  
"I don't care. I won't be alright unless you're here!" she cries. "I don't like being alone!"  
  
This hits me hard and I suddenly have the mind to take her with me. But I know Mukuro wouldn't have it and I wouldn't trust any of Mukuro's guards with her. I take my sister in my arms and I hold. I hope it stops her tears. It doesn't  
  
_Our love is strong _

_Why carry on without me..._  
  
We stand this way for a while. I look up from his chest. I don't want him to leave. I'm so mad at him because he's leaving me behind!  
  
"You wouldn't leave me if I weren't such dead weight!" I say. "If I were strong like Mukuro I bet you'd stay with me the most!"  
  
He pulls me off him and looks into my eyes. "Don't EVER say that. I never want to see blood thick on your hands as it is on Mukuro's and mine! Never wish to fight like us! I never want to see you kill. You don't deserve your life to be like mine!"  
  
I cast and angry look back at him. "Then stay! You don't have to go! You just want to! You want to go to her so you can kill again! I don't kill and fight like you as much as I wish I could. If I could I could stay always! You just won't let me because I'm to weak to stay with you!"  
  
_Every time I try to fly _

_I fall _

_Without my wings I_

_ feel so small. _

_I guess I need you baby_  
  
"Hai, that's exactly it."  
  
That broke me. Saying that what I had accused him of was true...that just...I hate being so small. I hate he's stronger than me. I just hate being what I am. How can he even enjoy me as his sister when I can't go anywhere with him? I can't be there to help him. I can't do things he can do and protect people. I just want to...just once...just to go with him everywhere. But I can't! I just can't and it makes me so angry.  
  
I turn my back to her. "Hai, that's exactly it." I quickly leave before she can stop me. I look back and see her fall to the floor crying. I'm sorry but I can't be there always. Besides, I leave for you. I have to get stronger and when I finally come back to stay, I'll be able to walk in the open with you and to hell with everything else. Until then, I have to leave you behind. You'll be safe. I promise I'll come back quickly. A bad feeling won't let me stay too long. It's barely letting me leave.  
  
_Every time I see you _

_In my dreams _

_I see your face _

_It's haunting me._

_I guess I need you baby_  
  
I stay in that spot for a while. I pick up my tears and put them where they won't be found. I lie down trying to sleep. I don't want to think about him but I just keep seeing him hurt or worse...it's plaguing me.  
  
_I make believe _

_That you are here_  
  
I try to imagine that he didn't leave. That he didn't leave. That he's here watching me like always.  
  
_It's the only way _

_I see clear_  
  
I finally have clear picture of him. We're together and no one can bother us. Not Kuwabara not Mukuro...  
  
_What have I done? _

_You seem to move uneasy_  
  
But then he looks sad and turns away from me. I hold his face in both hands and he doesn't look at me. I ask what's wrong and he doesn't answer. He just moves away from me.  
  
_And every time I try to fly _

_I fall _

_Without my wings _

_I feel so small _

_I guess I need you baby._  
  
A few hours later, I suddenly hear a knock at the temple door. I go up to him but I don't answer it. I see a familiar silhouette through the sliding door. For some reason my heart skips a beat and I'm scared.  
  
"W-who's there?" I ask shakily knowing who will respond.  
  
"It's me Kazuma. I saw the shrimp leave and thought you might need some company."  
  
I knew it. "I'm sorry but no. I'm not in the mood Kuwabara." I say softly. "I just need to be alone right now."  
  
"Please, I just want to come in as a friend. Really." he says in a pleading voice.  
  
I sigh and I let him in.  
  
_Every time I see you _

_In my dreams _

_I see your face It's haunting me._

_I guess I need you baby  
_  
I look down on my lost love. She's been crying I can tell. I'll make that shrimp pay for leaving her alone. She invites me to sit down and I rest on the floor. She does the same only across from me...she's so beautiful. I gaze at her face as I watch her wipe her eyes. I want her so badly. I know I was stupid for going back to her just before I went to Yukina but some things I just can't help. But now, I'm determined to have her back! I can't live with out her and I'll be damned if I do. Her figure seems a bit blurred to me though. I think I might have drunk a bit too much. But I'm in a right enough mine to talk to her.  
  
He's been drinking. I can smell the strong liqueur all over him. His face is a bit red as well. Why'd he have to come to me this way? When he isn't in right mind? I chew on my bottom lip a bit.  
  
"So why'd you want to come now? It's late." I ask trying to break this silence.  
  
For a while he doesn't answer me. He just stares at me. I swallow and wait patiently. He finally speaks shaking his head. "I just wanted to be near you. I wanted this to be a chance to make amends and be you know, friends at least."  
  
I don't trust this look in his eyes. His mouth says one thing and his eyes...they say another. **Get away!** That voice again. _Why? What's going on?_ **Just make him leave!** **You can't be alone with him right now!** I nod to myself.  
  
"Kuwabara, it's late. I should really sleep now. You can come back tomorrow." I say standing and going to him. I try to urge him to get up. He grabs my hand hard. I feel the hair on my neck stand on end. This isn't right. Get away from him! Obliging, I try to pull away from him but his grip is too tight.  
  
_I know I made it rain_  
  
He pulls me down and I fall to the floor. He pins me and touches my face. His eyes are mad and lost. I 'm suddenly terrified. My arms are beginning to throb under his weight. I kick at him as he climbs on top of me. He doesn't even feel it. Why did I let him in?!  
  
He leans down and presses his mouth to mine. I taste the foul whiskey in his mouth as he forces his tongue into my mouth. I bite down and it surprises him long enough for me to get away.  
  
_Please forgive me...._  
  
I run out the temple heading down the stairs. Hopefully the stairs will slow him down. I hear him scream my name. He's after me still. I hear his uneven steps behind me. I don't look back though I just run! On the last step I trip hurting my leg. But I refuse to stop. I push myself up and run into the surrounding forest, the twigs cutting into my bare feet. He's still chasing me! Now I wish he wasn't so spiritually aware! A normal human would have given up on me. I think I'm lost now. I don't know which way to go now. I'm suddenly knocked down from the side. I curse myself for being weak. He tears at my kimono and I know I can't get away. I cry out when he bites my chest. I don't want to be here. **I'll save you. Just close you're eyes. **I suddenly feel like I'm retreating into myself. His hand falls between my legs and I scream out into the night.  
  
"ANIKI!"  
  
_My weakness caused you pain...._  
  
I turn my head towards the portal to the ningenkai. I had finished my work with Mukuro as soon as I got there. It wasn't as important as she claimed. She just wanted me there. I look there for a while. I swear I heard Yukina's voice. I close my eyes and look through the jagan. I search inside the temple but I don't see her. I feel my stomach sink. I search the grounds and still no sign. I search the forests below the temple and what I see makes my stomach turn and my blood catch fire.  
  
_And this song's my sorry..._  
  
I try to get to the temple as soon as possible. I have to get there before it's too late. I run through the portal faster than I ever could before. Please don't do this to me fate. When I find him I'm going to kill him. I don't care if I get the death sentence! I want him dead!  
  
_At night I pray _

_That soon you're face will go away_  
  
I'm lying here. I can't move...Kuwabara's been gone for a while now. I'm somewhere dark and I can't feel anything. I look up to see another standing over me. it's a girl. She helps me up and I look at her funny. She looks like me. she has the same blood red eyes and my face. Her hair, though, it's so much more different than mine...it's beautiful. It reminds me of my aniki. It's black at the roots and strangely enough icy aqua blue like mine at halfway down. Her kimono is like mine but it's black. And it's torn to pieces. A trail of blood is running down her mouth and her neck and chest are bleeding a little. I try to reach out and heal her but she stops me. she smiles and points off into the darkness. Then I see my aniki...he's angry and he's picking up a limp body. It's mine! I look back at the girl and she pushes me forward. I go ahead and run towards this image. I look back her only to find her gone. **Go back to him. You aren't ready to become what I am yet...** I nod and run off again to my body. To my brother.  
  
_Every time I try to fly _

_I fall _

_Without my wings _

_I__ feel so small._

_ I guess I need you baby.  
_  
I pick her limp body up in my arms. She's covered in dry blood. His scent and the smell of alcohol are all over her. I never thought he would ever go that far. He has to pay for doing this. I carry her away from the temple and I feel her hand grab at my clothes.  
  
"An...aniki?" she whispers weakly.  
  
I shush her and I hold her close. "I'm so sorry."  
  
She smiles at me with a swollen blood soaked mouth. "don't worry. I didn't feel it...I'm...I'm happy you came back to me, aniki."  
  
I smile down at her and my jagan glows under the kekkai. I stop and pull it down. She looks up at it tiredly and her eyes fall shut. She needs to rest. Take her to the only place I know where she'll be safe. The Koorime Glacier. I receive stares as I carry my unconscious sister in my arms. They don't try to stop me, they're too scared. I bring her to a familiar house where a blue haired koorime woman stands. She looks at me and then at Yukina. She gives a sad look at motions for me to bring her in.  
  
It took a few minutes to get rid of all the physical scars. But I know that one scar will never be healed. He stole her innocence from her. I had to make him pay!  
  
_And every time I see you in _

_My dreams _

_I see your face_

_It's haunting me _

_I guess I need you baby._  
  
I wait there for a two days. That's how long it took for her to recover mentally and regain consciousness. She smiles slightly every now and then. She walks around feeling better that she's home. I decide then that I need to leave her there for a while. I told Rui that I had something to take care of and asked her to watch Yukina. She understood what was going through my head. She always did. She simply smiled and let me leave in the middle of the night. I had a mind set to kill and I knew what it would cost me. but I had to...I couldn't rest until he was dead.  
  
A/N: okay don't flame me for this. But this is how I wanted the story to go. I figure hey, no one ever makes Kuwabara look bad. Stupid yes but never bad. I bet it makes you question his almighty honorability. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate Kuwabara it's just I think about things people look over. You all remember how fickle he was. And who knows he thinks behind closed doors! Anyway, the next one gets bit darker and it's all Hiei! So stayed tune for the next chapter. It's Behind Blue Eyes by Limp Bizkit!


	7. The Punishment

Behind Blue Eyes  
  
_No one knows what it's like _

_To be the bad man _

_To be the sad man _

_Behind blue eyes_  
  
I see him sitting in an alley in a disgusting drunken stupor. The bastard probably doesn't even remember what he did! I walk slowly to where he is clutching a bottle. He doesn't even look up at me. My eyes are narrowed and I stop in front of him. He opens his eyes and looks up at me. He grunts and stands forcing me to look up at him. He smells foul and I step back to avoid the scent. When was the last time he had been sober. He looks down on me with dull unfocused eyes and rubs his head.  
  
"What the hell do you want, shorty?" he asks in a slur  
  
I don't answer. I just slowly unsheathe my katana. It's too dark to see the sword save for a glint in the moonlight. He just backs himself into the wall. He saw the glint too.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" he asks. I feel his reiki rising. He's raising his defenses. "If you came to pick a fight with me now ain't the time, shrimp!"  
  
I barely feel it as my jagan burns away at the kekkai. "I'm not here to fight you..." I say dangerously. My voice is low in carefully monitored rage. "I'm here to make you pay for what you've did to her."  
  
"To who?!" I think he remembered because suddenly he smiled at me and closed his eyes as if he were pleased with himself.  
  
"You mean Yukina baby." I growl at that nickname. He remembers. "Yeah, she was real sweet. Too bad she was a dead fuck. She didn't move at all! I see I wasn't missing anything!"  
  
I feel my body shake as uncontrollable rage starts seeping through. My hand tightens around the katana as I mentally will myself to hold back. This one had to die slow.  
  
"Of course I don't even see why you're botherin', Hiei. You don't care about her! I know you don't. I'm the only one who cares about her! She just can't see that! And what gave you the right to take her from me?! To make her hate me?!" he's just rambling but I still answer.  
  
"I didn't turn her against you. You did. and the right I have is that I'm her brother!"  
  
_And no one knows what it's like _

_To be hated _

_To be fated _

_T__o telling only lies_  
  
He cries out as I thrust my blade into his shoulder. I've killed countless. Made them all suffer and my sword taste their blood, but this one I believe I will enjoy the most. I shove him off my sword and into the wall. He holds it trying to stop the bleeding. Only start with a minor wound first because he can't die yet. I reposition the blade and stab both his legs before he blinks. He won't be going anywhere. He falls to the ground on his back. He sits up and tries to scoot away from me. I simply watch him crawl with amusement. He begs me to stop.  
  
"Did you stop when Yukina begged?" I ask coldly walking toward him.  
  
I raise my sword above my head as he lifts his arm in defense. I swing down and the limb flies off to the side. He screams loud. Both terrified and in pain, he uses his other hand to press the ground and a chunk of his rei-ken flies from beside me cutting into my arm. I simply don't feel it. I barely even flinch and I smirk at him. I can smell the fear all over him as he continues to try and get away from me. I walk slowly to him, stalking him if you would. I raised my sword again hacking off his leg up to the kneecap. He's going in to shock. No, I can't have that right now. Not yet. I want him aware! I use the jagan to keep his mind there and feeling. Let his brain send the messages of pain a little while longer. I'm not done yet. As I keep him from slipping away, I slice away another leg. It's at that moment that I realize that his blood is getting all over me. There's too much of it to sink into my clothes. It's all over the ground too. A sight I haven't seen in a while. I narrow my eyes as I see him begin to cry. Now he cries in guilt. He didn't cry when he broke her heart. He didn't cry when she became angry...he sure as fuck didn't cry when he was raping her! She had to do all the tear shedding and all the bleeding. I brought let her stay here to keep her from doing that. This mother-fucker had to destroy al that!  
  
_But my dreams they aren't as empty _

_As my conscious seems to be _

_I have hours, only lonely _

_My love is vengeance _

_That's never free_  
  
I love Yukina with all my heart and he doesn't. He took advantage of everything she gave up to him. I tear away another part of his leg. I love my sister and she deserves to be avenged for this. And I give it to her. It's the only thing I can give to her. I slice his other arm. I reach down and yank him up to eye level. He's gasping and he asks,  
  
"Why?"  
  
_No one knows what its like _

_To feel these feelings _

_Like I do, _

_And I blame you!_  
  
I laugh sadistically at this. What a dumbass! How can he even ask that!  
  
"You want to know why? because I believe this is the only way my point will get across!" I say shoving the blade through his stomach.  
  
_No one bites back as hard _

_On their anger _

_None of my pain woe _

_Can show through_  
  
It hurt to see flashes of what he did to her and her lying there like a blood-soaked angel. But I refuse to let it show. Not while I'm ending his life. I see the crimson liquid flow from his mouth. I hit a vital point. I think it's time to end this. I look down on this deformed figure below me and I raise my sword high in a stabbing position.  
  
"It's been a long time..." I whisper. "since I've committed a free- willed murder!"  
  
As I drive the sword into his head I hear two voices call my name, Kurama and the detective. I stand there with my steel still in his skull. My eyes are tired and my jagan slowly dims. I hear a hi-pitched scream. The ferry girl is with them. The fox is the only one that dares to approach me. He carefully removes my numb hands from the hilt. I remain still staring at the wall. I blink and I look from the fox to the detective to the ferry girl and last to my doing. I hadn't seen so much blood from one body since I was an assassin. I was covered in it and standing in a pool of it. I knew what was coming next and had no objection's too it.  
  
_But my dreams they aren't as empty _

_As my conscious seems to be _

_I have hours, only lonely _

_My love is vengeance _

_That's never free  
_  
I sit in the cell at reikai. I stare blankly at the floor. I recall everything that Koenma said at the trial.  
  
_"It is a serious crime for a demon to take human life. I do sympathize with your motives but I can't overlook reikai law. I'm sorry but for the bloody death of the ningen Kuwabara Kazuma, I sentence Hiei Jaganshi to death. I'm truly sorry, Hiei."  
_  
So here I am...waiting for my death. But I feel more fulfilled than I ever had in my life. They come visit me every now and then, Kurama and Yusuke. Even Genkai came. This is my last night though. I don't think they will come. That's when I hear the cell door open. The ogre who had guarded my cell practically shouted at me.  
  
"Hey, Jaganshi! You have a visitor."  
  
"I'm not deaf you moron!" I mutter. I hear light footsteps coming toward me and I look up. There is Yukina. Practically glowing in front of me. I stand and she smiles at me. She's completely healed but something behind her eyes tells me that not everything is better.  
  
"Yu-"she stops me by putting a hand to my mouth.  
  
"I know you believe I shouldn't be here. I'm not here to say that you shouldn't have killed him or that he didn't deserve it. I came to talk to you a last time." She says softly.  
  
I nodded and sit on the cot again. She joins me. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for putting you through this."  
  
"Wha-" she interrupts me again. "It's all my fault for letting myself fall into Kuwabara's hands. "I should've seen it before. I blame myself for what's about to happen to you. And..." tears are rising in her eyes. "I'm really really sorry. I never meant for everything to go this way. And..."  
  
_No one knows what it's like _

_To be mistreated, _

_To be defeated_

_Behind blue eyes_  
  
I hold her in my arms as she breaks into tears again. Why does she have to be the one that cries so much. "Don't. Don't be sorry. I chose this path and it wasn't your fault that I did what I did. I just didn't want to see you hurt ever again." I whisper in her ear.  
  
She looks up at me again at a loss of what to say. I smile down on her, a genuine smile. She buries her head in my chest. The guard annoyingly calls time up for her. She clings to me not wanting to let go. I carefully disentangle her from me. I look into her eyes and I kiss her gently. My last kiss for her.  
  
_No one know how to say _

_That they're sorry _

_And don't worry _

_I'm not telling lies_  
  
It's early morning when they come for me. They take me out of the cell after making sure the kekkai are in place on my jagan and dragon. I'm marched to a strange gunmetal black room. They sit me in a chair and chain me to it. A few feet above me I see everyone I know there. Yusuke, Kurama, Botan, Shizuru, Yomi, Mukuro, the girl Keiko, and of course my sister. I look in her eyes and I say a silent 'I'm sorry.' Koenma is in the center of them and he steps forward.  
  
"Hiei Jaganshi, for the murder of Kuwabara Kazuma, you're to be put to death as of now by soul displacement."  
  
Soul Displacement? I never heard of this punishment. I suppose I've never seen the execution of a youkai who's killed a human. They aren't stupid enough to get caught. The group that brought me here leave in a hurry. I look straightforward to see this strange ghostly figure coming toward me. It's glowing white as snow. It gets to a good distance and I see it clearly. It's a woman...or at least it's female...its pure white with eerie clear irises. I suddenly feel fear. Something I've never known for real. I feel myself struggling against the bondages. This creature reaches out a bony hand and touches my face. I lose all will to get away. I look down with heavy eyes to see its hand buried deep with in my chest. What is it doing?  
  
_But my dreams they aren't as empty _

_As my conscious seems to be _

_I have hours, only lonely _

_My love is vengeance _

_That's never free_  
  
It pulls its hand out and I grunt painfully. I suddenly feel as though I'm fading away like I'm leaving my body behind. My eyes focus on the being's hand and I see it holding a shining black orb. Strange how black can glow... then I realize that's my soul...I feel sleepy and I see flashes of my Yukina. She's smiling happy. She's sad. she's angry. She's crying. And the best one, she's smiling with tears of joy in her eyes. I close my eyes slowly as something wet slides down my cheek...I barely register the tap on the floor. I relax in the chair, my whole body is suddenly numb... as darkness settles around me I have one regret about all this....  
  
_No one knows what its like _

_To be the bad man, _

_To be the sad man _

_Behind blue eyes._  
  
_I wish I could be there for you...forever..._  
  
A/N: :cries: gosh that was so sad...okay...I'm okay. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. I had to up the rating for it. Gruesome death. Anyway don't get discouraged! It ain't over yet!


	8. The Chance

My December  
  
_This is my December  
  
This is my time of the year  
  
This is my December This is all so clear  
_  
"Yukina? It's late sweetie, you should go home and rest." I hear Botan say for at least the fifth time. But again for the fifth time I pretend not to hear her. It's been exactly six hours since I felt him slip away. I'm kneeling at his side, my hands wrapped around the beautiful alexandrite tear gem. So it's true, he does make tear gems and they're prettier than any that I've ever seen. He's lying there perfectly still. His skin wasn't pale at all and his face was relaxed and calm. If I didn't know any better I would think he was just asleep and would wake at any moment. But he won't...and it's my fault. I look at the beautiful stone. Amazing how black could be so clear and beautiful. I wonder what he was thinking when he cried this. I look closely and I see a reflection of myself smiling with tears in my eyes. I nearly break into more tears...he thought of me as his last thought...  
  
_This is my December  
  
This is my snow covered home  
  
This is my December  
  
This is me alone  
_  
I leave Reikai at nearly dawn. I don't return to the temple though. Too many bad memories and I don't feel like crying anymore. I don't want to go to Shizuru's house. She had enough on her mind without worrying about me having a place for my head. So I go to where I'm always welcome. Kurama- san. I just hope he's in the mood to put up with me. I walk down the street and I feel something touch my hand as I carry some of my things. I look up and see small snowflakes falling. My eyes widened. I knock at the door. It takes a moment but he opens it and looks down at me with swollen eyes. He had been crying too. Without a word he let me in and I sat on the couch putting my things aside. He sniffs a bit and sits next to me.  
  
"I take it you need a place to sleep, Yukina?"  
  
I nod slowly. He's so sad. He, Mukuro and I cried the most I believe. I know I can't be like my brother but I can be myself and comfort those who loved him just as I did. Kurama is one of those people. I slide over to him and wrap my arms around him. He leans in and he I hear him cry. I feel the guilt wash over me and I think I drop a few gems as well. The person we love most is gone so I have to make sure no one grieves alone.  
  
_And I  
  
Just wish that  
  
I didn't feel  
  
Like there was  
  
Something I missed  
_  
He's asleep on the pull out bed in his living room. He gave his bed to me but I can't sleep. I'm sitting on the sill of the window in his room. I'm sitting in my normal position staring out the window. I can't help but think...this can't be over. Not like this. Something is off. I know it is. I can't place it though. I know I'm missing something...maybe it's just my denial to give it up.  
  
**No it isn't over...**  
  
"What?"  
  
**It isn't over. There is still a chance to get him back...**  
  
"How?"  
  
**Look to the Alaric library.**  
  
"But that's Mukuro's territory. I can't get there on my own."  
  
**Go there with Kurama. Let him know that there might be a chance. Alaric borders Gandara. Kurama can get you through a portal from there and get you safely into Alaric. He still has authority there.**  
  
"Alright! I'll do it. If there is a way I'll find it!"  
  
"Find what?" a tired voice called.  
  
I turn to see Kurama standing in the doorway. I smile and go to him.  
  
_And I  
  
Take back all  
  
The things I said  
  
To make you  
  
Feel like that_  
  
Another chance? I watch her with confusion. She sits on the sill the way he does. Everything she does, thought subtle, reminds me of him. Her appearance just makes me depressed but I dare not turn her away. She comes up to me and takes my hands.  
  
"We have to go to Alaric, Kurama!" she says smiling.  
  
My first thought is why and my second is has she lost her mind. I go with the first thought though. "Why?"  
  
She shakes her head and smiles brightly. "There's a chance that this isn't over! I just have a keen feeling that we overlooked something important about aniki's death!"  
  
I know it's a bit foolish to have hope about this but I can't help it. I want the hiryuu youkai back as much as she. Perhaps more. But I don't know how Mukuro would react to the bombarding of her fortress. But I can't just crush her hope like that. So I nod and she hugs me.  
  
"We'll set out in the morning. Please go back to sleep," she says pushing me toward my bed. "I'll sleep on the pull out bed and you get a comfortable rest in your room!"  
  
Before I can object she leaves the room shutting the door behind her. I sigh and I settle into bed. I just continue to dream. I dream about all the chances I missed with the little fire youkai. I wonder if Mukuro's dreaming of the same.  
  
_And I  
  
Just wish that  
  
I didn't feel  
  
Like there was  
  
Something I missed_  
  
What are they doing here? I see the fox and Hiei's sister entering my throne room. I probably look like hell to them. My body is weary and I'm barely sitting straight in my seat. I haven't slept very well. Apparently, neither has Kurama, I can see the bags under his eyes from here. I guess I should be happy I'm not alone in suffering. But it's not much help. The Koorime approaches me and bows. She shifts on her feet slightly as she speaks to me.  
  
"Mukuro-sama, I'm sorry to intrude. But I think that what I have to say will change your mind about throwing us out. I think there might be a way to bring back your heir, my brother Hiei. I just suddenly, last night, thought about how his execution left me unsatisfied that he was dead. I realized that I missed something. And I thought maybe you would allow us to look up some things in your records that might help me. If you wish to turn us away then I don't hold any ill will against you because the three of us are the ones that cared the most for my onisan and I'm sure we understand how each other is feeling."  
  
She certainly has a way with words. I wonder why Hiei never mentioned how intelligent she was. But then he never mentioned much of anything. She kept her head bowed to me. Kurama, surprisingly, doing the same. Probably for the girl's sake he was being polite. I admit we've had sparks fly between us because of our mutual feelings for Hiei but...I suddenly have the feeling there will be no need for this anymore. I believe he knows it too. I step down from my throne and walk to her. I lift her head to look me. Her eyes are so beautiful and so identical to Hiei. I believe it's this that makes me consider her words.  
  
"Can you promise that what you are looking for can be found in my fortress?"  
  
She hesitates and I see something in her eyes. Almost as if she's asking herself the same question. What was that look?  
  
She smiles brightly. "Yes, Mukuro-sama. I can."  
  
_And I  
  
Take back all the  
  
Things I said to you_  
  
If she can find a way to bring my heir and love back to me...then I swear I'll take every cross thing I've ever said to him back. I swear it. She can stay here as long as she wants to. I'd stop caring if Hiei returned.  
  
"Then I'll allow the both of you to stay in my home. And I trust you specifically Yukina. Please do what you can."  
  
She nods and bows again. "No need to be formal with me anymore. You're his sister and I'll treat you with respect." I say with a half smile. I look at the fox then who is looking at me incredulously. I actually smile at him holding no grudge. He nods as well.  
  
_And I give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere  
  
To go to_  
  
I rub my eyes. It's nearly dawn. I've been at this for five days. Her library is far too big for two people. But I notice she comes in to help once in a while. Mukuro has given us free travel to all the record rooms as well. I feel so at home here too. I think because this was where my brother spent most of his time. I love the clothes she's supplying with me. The tunics are dark in shade but beautiful all the same. Anyway, Kurama have been pulling what he calls all-nighters. Still nothing useful. I didn't think this would be so hard.  
  
I stand and go to the shelves while Kurama reads. The information is overwhelming but it's just not what we need...I jump slightly when a book a few feet away hits the floor. Kurama looks up and I tell him never mind it.  
  
"You should sleep Kurama. I don't mean to be mean but you look horrible."  
  
He laughs a little and stands agreeing with me. He tells me goodnight and leaves to sleep. I smile after him but my attention turns aback to the fallen book. I step closer to it and I kneel down, I touch it and suddenly my world goes black.  
  
_Give it all away  
  
To have someone  
  
To come home to_  
  
I'm falling. My hands flail out to grab something but there's nothing there.  
  
**How far are you willing to go to get him back, Yukina?**  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
**How far, Yukina?**  
  
"As far as I need to go."  
  
**Then I'll show you how to get him back. If you can help me as I have help you then you will have him back**.  
  
"Help you...?"  
  
I close my eyes and I open them what seemed like a few minutes later. I'm standing on a cliff. I recognize this place. I'm near the glacier. I see it their floating like a cloud. The difference is it's unmoving and unchanging...I have this strange sadness in me that is not mine. I look at my hands and I notice they are covered in black dyed bandages all the way up to my shoulder. I see my hair blowing in front of me and traces of black are intertwined with it. I'm taller... I look to the side to a boy standing near me. His hair is jet black with highlights of blue. His bangs remind me of aniki...that starburst...he turns to me with garnet orbs like mine and he gives a sad smile. All at once I disappear from this scene and...I'm running now. I'm running through a strange forest and I see a castle ahead of me. In a flash snow is everywhere.  
  
_This is my December  
  
These are my snow-covered trees  
  
This is me pretending  
  
This is all I need_  
  
This person whose eyes I'm seeing through...she's upset about something. I look around at all the snow-covered trees. I'm in front of the black castle. The fountains are pouring dark water...I realize this isn't water at all...it's blood. Against my will I run to the wall and in an amazing leap I jump high and send a blast of black ice youki at the door freezing it completely. I kick at it and it shatters. Another flash and I'm traveling through the halls. Everything here is a nightmare. I hear the scream of tortured beings and I feel my heart sink as I run. Our fears are similar in this place...  
  
_And I  
  
Just wish that  
  
I didn't feel  
  
Like there was_  
  
_Something I missed_  
  
This girl is desperate as she makes it to the end of this hall. She and I enter this room and I see the boy lying there on an alter. A black orb is floating above his chest. His soul...the flowing white creature is there. Its ghostly hands are around the boy's soul. It looks up and howls. It's mouth wide and gapping and eyes stretched beyond limit. We both scream as it comes at us.  
  
_And I  
  
Take back all  
  
The things I said  
  
To make you feel like that_  
  
It's cold fingers pass through us and I feel the girl's eyes widen. I watch terrified as the creature pulls from my or should I say our chest a sparkling pure ice blue orb. We fall to the ground and staring at the ceiling. Before we lose ourselves we look to see the boy as his orb is returned to him but he doesn't move as the orb from our chest goes to him as well. The creature vanishes fleeing the room as the boy slowly rises...then I see no more.  
  
**I wish I could take back every wrong thing I said**  
  
_He was your brother...?_  
  
**Yes, his name was Hiroshi...**  
  
_What's your name...?_  
  
**Yuka...**  
  
_What happens next...?_  
  
**We've never been able to finish...no one's ever made it this far...history has repeated so many times...**  
  
_What is that thing?_  
  
**The Spirit of Solitude...the Anima Sola of the Makai.**  
  
_Tell me where this place is._

**Bloody Palace...you know the way.  
**  
_I do?_

**Yes...you'll know where to go.  
**  
_And I  
  
Just wish that  
  
I didn't feel  
  
Like there was  
  
Something I missed_  
  
I walk into the library at dawn after sleeping for only two hours. As I approached it I had a sinking feeling...something was wrong. I see her lying on the floor her pale hand over a book. I run to her side and turn her over. She isn't breathing. I quickly pick her up and bring her to the infirmary. They take her from me and I'm led to the waiting area. One of the doctors come out and ask me what book she had been touching. Now that I think about it I had no idea. They ask that I quickly go and get the book in question. I ask what it had to do with anything. They shoo me out saying I didn't have time to question them about it, just to go and get it so I did. I pick it up and I stare at it. The Spirit of Solitude: Legacy of the Dragon twins. What did this have to do with Yukina? I shake my head and I hurry back. I've lost Hiei and I refuse to let him down and lose his sister as well. I know he'd never forgive me if I did.  
  
_And I  
  
Take back all the things  
  
I said to you_  
  
**You have to go back to bloody palace and finish what we started. I never want to watch what has happened to you and Hiei over again because you failed. I refuse to watch this repeatedly. You have to get through to the end of this...I can't take back how much I've interfering you. But I also couldn't have let you feel the full effect of what's happened. You would have gone insane. So in interfering I'm assuring someone to end this. As for Hiei, Hiroshi is with him. I know this will be hard but you and your brother have to be strong for us as well as yourselves...remember this...You're love is the only thing that will save you...**  
  
_And I give it all away  
  
Just to have  
  
Somewhere to go to_  
  
I rush to the infirmary. Kurama is already there, holding a book I hadn't seen around before. His head is down and I can't see his face but I know what's going through his head. Hiei...I sit next to him. He lifts his head at my presence and I carefully ask what's happened to her. He explains trying to remain as stoic as possible. Like me, he fails miserably...I'd never admit it but I worry about her as well. If I can't have Hiei. I at least want his sister to live.  
  
_Give it all away  
  
To have someone  
  
To come home to_  
  
She's worried about her...probably as much as I am...I try to stay as calm as possible when I'm too worried about Yukina dieing. My eyes fall to the book in my arms. What has this got to do with her? At any rate, I still wish I could've chosen to stay all night with her. Maybe this wouldn't have happened. Just like her being...if I wasn't off doing other things I would have been there to protect her from Kuwabara like I had promised! I feel the guilt weigh down my heart. Kuwabara wouldn't have shown up, Yukina wouldn't have been raped, Hiei wouldn't have murdered him, and he wouldn't have been sentenced to death.  
  
_This is my December  
  
This is my time of the year  
  
This is my December  
  
This is all so clear_  
  
I open my eyes at the sound of footsteps. I sit up to see Mukuro and Kurama there. I understand why they're there. I was out cold I think. The doctor told me I had stopped breathing for a long period of time and it was amazing that I was alive. I smile at them as they question me. I shush them by raising my hand politely.  
  
"I've found away..."  
  
"What?" Mukuro asks  
  
"You mean you know how to get Hiei back?"  
  
"Yes...I know what I have to do..."  
  
_And I give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere  
  
To go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone_  
  
_To come home to_  
  
I know what to do. I'm coming for you, aniki. Then we'll be happy. We'll be okay...

A/N: Well i think this should stop the death threats for a while. You people are crazy but i'm happy you were interested in my story. so anyway up next is Paper Cut and after that is a very beautiful called Cry Little Sister.


	9. The Instinct

Paper Cut  
  
I suddenly find myself able to do things I could not before. Everything I wished I could do. I look in the mirror and I see a whole other person...it has only been a week and I feel myself becoming something else. My hair is that of Yuka's, my body is suddenly stronger and whenever I see a weapon I just get the urge to pick it up. I can twirl a Katana like I was born with it in my hands...I can take a dagger and throw it right on target with out even looking at what I'm throwing at. But what I am best at are these two blades. They aren't long enough to be swords, but they cause massive damage when youki is pushed into them. Mukuro says they have been in the weaponry room for gods know how long. They were there before she came into power over this place. I like these weapons. I can use them with ease and I find myself carrying them around a lot. The older youkai that have always lived there in the fortress say they knew Yuka when her brother ruled over Alaric. She would walk the halls with them as well. They knew every thing that was happening to me even when I didn't. The best I believe is my ability to make my ice youki into short throwing knives that delve into the dummies I practice with. It's out of character to say this but I find it fun. Yuka's voice has left me. I think it is because I have become her. Every thought I have about Hiei I'm sure is the same as her thought of Hiroshi.  
  
_Why does it feel like night today?_  
  
Something in here's not right today Go out to the balcony of my room and I see the beautiful sky of Makai darkening. I vaguely wonder why and I dismiss it as a change in the weather. I turn my attention to thought that this time tomorrow I'll be on my way to bloody castle.  
  
_Why am I so uptight today?_  
  
_Paranoia's all I got left_

I feel strange all of a sudden. I turn back and see the black clouds turn red. Mukuro's castle darkens in a sudden black out. I tense; my nerves make my neck prickle.  
  
_I don't know what stressed me first_  
  
_Or how the pressure was fed_

But For no reason I feel angry. I'm suddenly so stressed I could pull my hair out. My thoughts tell me I can't wait until tomorrow! I'm nervous, anxious even. I want to leave. I want to find him! I touch my temple feeling a throbbing pain.

_I know just what it feels like  
_  
_To have a voice in the back of my head_

I groan at the dull pain. Is Yuka trying to tell me something? But what...? I thought I didn't have to worry about this until tomorrow. I grimace as this pain hits again. No not Yuka. It's an urge. I have to follow it or I believe my head will explode.  
  
_It's like a face that I hold inside_

I close my eyes and reopen them. I see Hiei in front of me. I'm so angry I could murder him. I yell at him angrily but I hear no sound. He just looks away. I try to walk away but he grabs me and pulls me back...I strike him and storm away. He has no right to leave!  
  
_A face that awakes when I close my eyes_

Close my eyes again and I see myself again...except I'm Yuka. She's killing and fighting. I open them again and look towards the mirror. I see myself. Blood covered.  
  
_A face watches every time I lie_

"I know I wouldn't turn out like that if I stayed with Hiei! I won't become that way!" It gives me a disgusted disbelieving look. I know why...I'll become this way regardless because...I want to stay with him.  
  
_A face that laughs every time I f_all

She gives a sinister smirk. She laughs and points out to the balcony. I turn and I see Bloody Palace. It's dark towers loom in the distance touching the sky. I can see the blood pouring fountains from here. I see cradling the castle with broken tattered wings, the Solitary Spirit. It howls at me. It's dead eyes locked with mine. I suddenly see Hiei's body floating there with in the hands of the Spirit. It's calling to me and I know in an instant I have to go alone.  
  
_(And watches everything)_  
  
_So I know that when it's time to sink or swim_

I run out the fortress unnoticed. They're to busy watching the storm. I Know I should've waited but I its now or never lest I miss my chance forever.  
  
_That the face inside is hearing me / Right underneath my skin_  
  
Again I see the blood-soaked me. She's smirking at me and pointing to the forest. I run into it not understanding what she's so happy about. I realize it as swarms of youkai I had never seen before were coming toward me. My eyes widen, I'm too scared to move...what do I do? One jumps ahead of the others and extends its bird-like talons at me. I close my eyes to frightened to do anything. She's in front of me again scowling at me. There around her neck as well as mine is a small black gem...Hiei's tear for me. "You're letting him down how sad," she spits at me. I growl. I open my eyes as my hands fall to my twin swords...I lower my head and I feel a smile...no a smirk creep upon my face. "Now, kill him." I order myself. Faster than my brain could register my hands pulled up and around. They twisted from side to side twirling my blades. All this occurred in a few seconds. The youkai lies in bloody pieces at my feet.  
  
_It's like I'm / Paranoid lookin' over my back _

My head snaps up at the others who seem to pay no heed to the first's death.  
  
_It's like a / Whirlwind inside of my head_

With a laugh I run toward them, disappearing before their eyes. I crouch in front of the first few and spiral upwards. They fall apart in layers that spray blood over me making my tunic turn a disturbing reddish purple with blue hints of what it use to be.  
  
_It's like I / Can't stop what I'm hearing within_

Inside me, blood-soaked Yukina is telling me to keep going through them and don't hesitate. So I don't.  
  
_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

She's enjoying this.

_I know I've got a face in me _

_Points out all my mistakes to me_

I know who she is now. She's the fire demon in me. The part of me that was blocked out by years of love and kindness. I saw her after I saw Yuka for the first time. When I was in a coma on the glacier...but she goes back a long away. She and I have struggled since I was a child. I would be kind to those who hate me and at night have nightmares about her spilling their blood.  
  
_You've got a face on the inside too and _

_Your paranoia's probably worse  
_  
Hiei has this other person as well. I know he does. I can see it in the way his eyes look whenever he kills an opponent. Like for a fraction he debates with his killer instinct. Yuka had it too. But because of her life hers had more control of her than mine. Now for the moment mine has complete control.  
  
_I_ _don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand _

_Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is I can't add up to what you can_  
  
I can't remember what made her wake up but I know thing she's helping me get to him. She and everyone else look upon me as a sweet little girl that unfortunately can't measure up to Hiei. I have no problem with that as long as no one keeps reminding me...of course, they do. But right now, I'm driven to be like him.  
  
_But everybody has a face that they hold inside_  
  
I slay more of these bewitched youkai as I run through this forest while she guides my hands.  
  
_A face that awakes when they close their eyes_  
  
Hiei, you won't want me as your sister when you see me again. I'm something else now.  
  
_A face watches every time they lie_  
  
I've lied to myself for so long about everyone being naturally good.  
  
_A face that laughs every time they fall_  
  
I should've known when Tarukane found me and abused me. I shouldn't have resisted the urge to let you kill him and laugh about it.  
  
_(And watches everything)  
_  
She was there all along.  
  
_So you know that when it's time to sink or swim_  
  
It's time I grow up and _protect him_!  
  
_That the face inside is watching you too / Right inside your skin_  
  
Hiroshi is watching you and becoming you as Yuka became me. Lets end this together! I slice through more. They're becoming overwhelming and I've started jumping over them. I form my ice daggers and toss them through the crowd. They pierce through five youkai each before halting in a sixth youkai.  
  
_It's like I'm / Paranoid lookin' over my back_  
  
I look back with crazed eyes. They're so persistent!

_ It's like a / Whirlwind inside of my head  
_  
My head is reeling with so many different thoughts.  
  
_It's like I / Can't stop what I'm hearing within_  
  
I hear all the voices of those who've treated me wrongly and it angers me.  
  
_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_  
  
I get desperate as they gain on me I turn to them and they stop at the confrontation. I feel a strange haunting cold in my chest. It's my youki. It's building up with out my willing it. What is this? The chill goes into my right arm and I feel it going numb.  
  
_The face inside is right beneath my skin_  
  
I look toward the youkai. They feel it too but they aren't sure what it is. I'm not even sure...  
  
_The face inside is right beneath my skin  
_  
I feel a hand grab mine. I look to see a bandaged arm aligned with mine. I feel a head rest on my shoulder. I turn and glance. It's Hiei! Aniki?! Is it really you? His bangs shadow his eyes as a smirk comes to play across his face. A shadow to help me...but where did it...the Black Hiruiseki! My arm tightens and I have feeling again.  
  
_The face inside is right beneath my skin_  
  
A whirlwind of icy youki gathers around my arm. I realize it's not just youki...it's pure ice mixed with youki. He aims my arm and hand to the horde in front of me. I realize it then. He has a dragon...so do I...  
  
_The sun goes down_  
  
The sun is beginning to set and snow is falling around us. My arm burns. Amazing to me. So ice can burn as well. The circling youki begins to spread around me and the shadow of aniki wraps an arm around me to keep me steady as this newfound power rises with in me.  
  
_I feel the light betray me_  
  
It's getting so dark. All I can see is my youki but I know the demons are there. They moved forward and were frozen to death by my youki. Aniki pulls my arm back and I stretch out my hand. He thrusts it forward. I hear a roar erupt from the air and a beautiful white dragon made of mist and ice flies out from my arm. It hurts! Ah I don't like this it's so painful! Then I see the dragon open its mouth and engulf all the possessed youkai. When it disperses all that is left are large pieces of ice. My arm throbs and is electrified with pain. It bleeds from wounds from my own youki...i made that happen?  
  
_The sun goes down_  
  
The sun is gone now and the stars shine above me. The howl of the Spirit screeches in the night. I run as fast as I can. I speed through the trees. Bloody palace is just ahead.  
  
_I feel the light betray me_  
  
Why did the sun have to go down? I think as I feel my way through this darkness. I just have to go forward!  
  
_It's like I'm / Paranoid lookin' over my back_  
  
I look back to make sure I won't be snuck up on.  
  
_It's like a / Whirlwind inside of my head_  
  
My head is becoming more and more dizzy as I near the forsaken place.  
  
_It's like I / Can't stop what I'm hearing within  
_  
I hear his voice. He's calling out to me.  
  
_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_  
  
I feel blood-soaked Yukina and Yuka spurring me on telling me to hurry.  
  
_It's like I / Can't stop what I'm hearing within_  
  
I please keep calling me Hiei. I can hear you I'm coming!  
  
_It's like I / Can't stop what I'm hearing within_  
  
NO! I can't hear him anymore. I'm there!  
  
_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin._  
  
Bloody Palace...Hiei...  
  
A/N: sry I took so long with this chapter. I hope it doesn't suck. And please don't get mad at me for making Yukina kill. It's part of the plot. Anyway. I love all the reviews and it makes me feel really good that people love this story. When it's over don't say anything but ...:whispers: I _might _make a sequel. So keep it on the dl. Anyway coming up next is a beautiful song that I love very much. One of my favorites. I suggest you all listen to it sometimes. It's one of those songs that does something to you. It's called Cry Little Sister.


	10. The Palace

Cry Little Sister  
  
Hiei...!

I lift my head. I'm tired and weak. I thought I was dead. Damn, I still am. Floating in an endless abyss I had time to think about my executioner. I remember hearing about that thing among the thieves when I was small. They told me it was called the Solitary Spirit. Why did Koenma use that gods forsaken thing on me? Back to the matter at hand. The reason my head rises is because I hear her. She's here somewhere. I try to rise but I feel nothing. I forgot I'm dead. I'm just a floating spirit right now. So why can't I float away from my body? If I'm dead why can I still feel? So where am I? I look around me. It's nothing but black. I think I'm lying on something. Something hard and cold...I can see something above me. It's that spirit...wait if my soul has been separated then why...why can I think? Why am I an inch from being alive? All theses questions anger me. What the fuck is going on?

**Don't worry...everything will make sense soon.**

A voice is talking to me. But no one else is here and I doubt that thing above me can talk. Besides, it's a male's voice. I can tell you what has happened up until now. Who the hell are you?!  
  
**My name is Hiroshi. I don't have time to go into what's about to happen. All you need to know that your sister is coming for you and she will die.**  
  
_What?!_

**I'm not finished! When she dies her soul come to you and you will be given power you never had. This will be enough to get you through bloody palace.  
**  
_Is that we are?_

**Yes, as long as your spirit remains inside your body a displace soul doesn't matter but you are immobile for the time being. You're some where between alive and dead.**  
  
_There's a difference?_

**Yes, the soul is your life force and energy. It keeps you strong and mobile. Your spirit is who you are. It holds your mind, heart, body, and soul together. If your spirit is destroyed then there is no hope for bringing you back**.

_Why is that thing here?!_

**The Solitary Spirits purpose is to sacrifice the soul of two siblings and let bloody palace devour them. Once bloody palace has consumed this soul then a ruler will rise and bloody palace will appear in all three worlds! The Makai, Ningenkai and reikai will become one and well do you know of the time when Ningenkai and Makai were in sync? Think of that only ten times worse. You and Yukina have played into the hands of fate. Killing the one called Kuwabara allowed his soul to return here. He is the one who carried the soul of one called Kato. He needs the soul of you two to break all the seals over the worlds.**  
  
_Wait, what soul. There are two of us!_

**Two twins. One Soul. You have half of Yukina and Yukina has half of you. Just as Yuka had half of me.**

I didn't know who Yuka was and I could care less! I had to stop Yukina.

_**You won't! You can't go anywhere! It has to be done this way!**_

_Fuck you!_ If only I could move! I try using my jagan. At least something still works! I peer through the halls of this 'bloody palace' looking for her. That's when I notice a bunch of low-leveled youkai crowded around something. I see a flash and several of the youkai are on the floor in pieces. I feel my eyes widen when I see who is at the center of it in blood.

_The last fire will rise  
Behind those eyes_

Her eyes are on fire as she fights to get through them. When did she learn to fight and kill like that. She plows through them trying to get to a door. I believe it's to the room I'm in. I never wanted her to turn into this. Not for me.  
  
_Black house will rock_  
_Blind boys don't lie_

The palace rocked as I watched her unleash a fury of different ice attacks. She's coming this way.  
  
Aniki hold on! I slash through these youkai as fast I can. I can't keep wasting time. I made a promise to myself that I would save you just as you promised to protect me! You haven't lied yet and I refuse to lie to you!

_Immortal fear  
That voice so clear_

"Aniki!" I shout. I want to get through. I'm scared that I won't make it. I have too. "ANIKI!"  
  
_Through broken walls  
That scream 'I hear'_

I can hear her. I can hear her through theses cursed walls that hiss and laugh at her efforts. You can make it, Yukina. Just get here and you won't have to fight anymore!

_ Cry little sister_

She's hurting and crying she's afraid as she nears the doors.

_"Thou shall not fall"_

One of the Youkai knocks me to the ground. I have to get to those doors. I stand and fight him refusing to give up

_Come, Come to your brother_

Come on Yukina get up! She rises and fights that demon. He must be one of strongest one.

_"Thou shall not fly"_

I'm thrown into the wall. I regain myself. I jump at him wishing I could move like Hiei. I'm fast on my own but aniki would have been done already! I can't be like him! Not even to save him!

_Unchain me sister_

I've got to get out of here! I try to will myself to move but I can't. I need to help her!

_"Thou shall not steal"_

The youkai grabs me around my neck. The chain on my aniki's hiruiseki breaks. I narrow my eyes and stab one of my blades through his arms. I pick up the necklace refastening it around my neck. I turn to this beast with my blades in hand. I don't like to take lives, I don't like to hurt others; I just love my brother!  
  
_Love is with your brother_

I can hear her thoughts. She is doing all this for me. I don't want her to! I love her too much to let her. But I have to because I can do nothing for her.  
  
_"Thou shall not kill"_

I stab the blades into the creature's heart keeping it from rising ever again. I'll kill to save him because I love him that much!

_The masquerade  
Strangers will come_

They keep coming at her. I want to protect her but I can only lie here. It's infuriating. I try to move again and yet again nothing. Why did I ever break the protection over her. She would have been so much better off if I hadn't had come!  
  
_When will they learn  
This loneliness?_

Shizuru, your brother is gone now but you can never know the degree of loneliness I'm feeling now. I am alone in my feelings and thoughts about my brother. No one has ever been through what we have and...and...I'll be damned if I don't see it through!  
  
_Temptation heat  
Beats like a drum_

Heat of my determination spreads like wild fire through me. I'm so close. I can hear my heart's racing. I fight my better instinct to turn back as it sounds off in my head like a drum.

_Deep in your veins  
I will not lie to little sister_

Yukina...I feel all the frustration and love coursing through her...all that for me. I won't lie about it, Yukina, I'm glad you won't turn back...

_"Thou shall not fall"_

I won't stop not when I've gotten this far!  
  
_Come, come to your brother_

Come on Yukina! Break through!

_"Thou shall not fly"_

I burst through the remaining youkai. They're all dead now. Only one remains.  
  
_Unchain me sister_

Please survive this. The last youkai is the biggest and strongest one I've seen. Don't let her die.

_"Thou shall not steal"_

The life of one in Makai is either to steal, kill or rule. Which am I?! I dodge the first blow of the monster. I don't want to do any I just want to live! I just want him to live! I want us to survive.  
  
_Love is with your brother_

He's too strong for you, imouto-chan. Just give up. I don't want to see you die! I want her to hear me. I want her to forget about me and leave!

_"Thou shall not kill"_

I would give anything not to see her kill anymore.

_My Shangri-La  
I can't forget_

I battle this demon. I can't just turn away and run. I can't forget all that you've done for me aniki! I want to prove that I deserve to be your sister! I need you but I also want you to need me. I can't let myself be so weak that you can do with out me! I finally make a wound in my obstacle, deep in it's flank.  
  
_Why you were mine  
I need you now_

I hear her thoughts again. I've been so blind. All she wanted was to feel needed by me. she just wants be equal to me. She doesn't understand that I've always needed her...I need her now.

_Cry little sister_

I cry out as I'm slammed into the wall and pressed painfully against it. "NO!" I scream.  
  
_"Thou shall not fall"_

The demon lets her slide to the floor. She coughs up blood. I can feel the pain.  
  
_Come, come to your brother_

I lift myself up as pain strikes through my insides. I think I'm injured there.  
  
_"Thou shall not fly"_

Yukina. Don't do this!  
  
_Unchain me sister_

I face the monster. I want to save you brother. And I will! I lift my hands painfully into the air. I call upon the last bit of my youki.  
  
_"Thou shall not steal"_  
  
I feel as though I'm the one fighting her. I feel her gathering the last of her energy. If she unleashes it all she won't have anything else to fight back with. Don't, Yukina!

_Love is with your brother_

Aniki! I love you with all my heart. And so I do this for you!  
  
_"Thou shall not kill"_

She unleashes a blast of her own energy and it works. The youkai falls dead. I feel myself fall. She kills so cruelly...how? She kills for love.

_Cry, Cry, Cry_

I slump to the ground. My tears hit the floor. They are nothing but water, which means one thing. I'm dieing.  
  
_"Thou shall not fall"_

She lifts herself up and pushes open the doors. I feel her life slipping away with each exert of energy.

_Little sister_

I open the doors and I see Hiei's body lying there peacefully. I take step forward and I see the solitary spirit floating above him. I'm your sister, Hiei...and I'm protecting you...like I promised...

_"Thou shall not fly"_

I see her but I can nothing but lie here. I try to talk but I can't tell her to leave or get out the way...but she wouldn't anyway...

_Thou shall not steal"_

I smile weakly as the Solitary Spirit howls like in my vision. It flies at me. I allow it. Though I'm afraid I refuse to run away.

_Love is with your brother_

I feel my soul coming back to me as the Spirit leaves me behind and goes for her. My strength returns and I slowly sit up. I'm still too weak to act. As I rise I hear her scream and the Spirit passes through her.  
  
_"Thou shall not kill"_

I fall on my back. As I fell I saw him sitting up. He's okay now...the spirit steals my soul away but it slips from her grasps and flies to Hiei. I feel the remainder of my life leave me. I smile with blood-covered lips and I close my eyes. The last thing I hear...footsteps...

A/N: such a beautiful song. Anyway next up Hiei VS Kato. I hope you don't kill me for all this angst but hey even I admit I like the way this is going. Anyway if anyone has a song suggestion for the next chapter I'll take it. I need some suggestions for it cause I'm almost out of songs and I don't know any that will do it justice.


	11. The Meaning

I sit in the high tower of Bloody Palace, my domain... That idiot who imprisoned my soul lies dead and decapitated. He deserved. Strangely enough I had nothing to do with the way he treated the one Yukina. I must admit my gratitude for the one call Hiei. He is very much like Hiroshi. But then they are both incarnations of my beloved dragon twins. I laugh at the scene before my cerulean eyes. I can see the one called Hiei cradling the dead girl. I can't help but feel the sadness I felt when the one like her gave her soul to defeat me. She never wanted to fight either, but for Hiroshi? Ch. She would do anything for him...like this one did. Never for me. She loved me to an extent. I dare say I even loved her...

But her devotion to Hiroshi was sickening. Part of me truly despised her for it! That's why I chose to break what innocence Yuka had left.

I run a hand through my golden blonde hair and stand from my chair. The one called Hiei has placed the young girl on the alter. I think of how neither he nor the girl called Yukina could ever understand what went on between the twins and myself. They don't understand why I chose for this to happen this way. To have it done over and over. All they have been told to do is stop me. But I am not the one to be stopped. I'm not the first to have sat on the throne of Bloody Palace. This fortress draws those who seek more into its walls and turn their ambitions into obsessions. My ambition to make Yuka my woman was untainted, pure even. But this little fact made me weak and drew me to this palace of black with its fountains of blood. It holds me captive and I can't release its hold on me. I've become far too obsessed with the power of this place.

Now that my spirit has retrieved its soul I have the power to fulfill my new obsession; the domination of the three worlds...

This is the only ambition I have left. I can't say that it is original or ideal. But in all the three worlds there must be someone who can help bring my beloved Yuka back to me. If not I will not rest until all have suffered the same pain I have suffered for the long centuries.

I turn back to the crystal, which shows the fire youkai. He's battling the level of b class demons. Having the other half of the soul has turned him into a pure S class. This trash is not worthy of his power now... I truly respected Hiroshi as a fighter as I respected Yuka. But I envied and hated him. He surpassed me in everything. Including winning Yuka's affection. This Hiei, the spitting image of the one I loath has done nothing to me...but the fact that he exists can't be ignored. So I wait for him...

I wait for him to end my suffering.... or die trying

_We dared to ask for more_

_But that was long before_

_The nights began to burn_

_You would have thought we'd learned_

I never felt such power flow through my body. It's extraordinary. Not even my black dragon made me feel this fulfilled. Is this what Kato wanted from us?

Either way I don't care. I can't help but think of my imouto-chan lying dead on that cold alter. All she wanted was to be near me and I only wanted to see her happy...

**So did I...**

If that were true you would have let us be.

**I said the same to Kato...all we did was ask to have each other and we were broken beyond recognition...you'd think we would've learned with all our mishaps...but as siblings we truly needed each other....**

I dared to ask for her happiness. She dared to ask for my love and now she's dead....

**And so here it is...and we are the same. **

_You can't make promises_

_All based upon tomorrow_

_Happiness, security_

_Are words we only borrowed_

I'm nothing like you.

**How so?**

Because unlike you...I will end this and she and I will never suffer again. Yukina, I promise I will save you and we'll live together safe. Away from people who wish to break us apart! I promise I'll protect you and make you happy.

**Don't make promises of tomorrow that you can't keep. It's the same as lying! Of course I can't promise her anything again...I wonder if the same will happen to of fear...erasure of mortal pain... I want these things for her.... but they're only words...**

**Exactly...**

_For is this the answer to our prayers?_

**Don't promise...don't swear or you'll die here and she will remain in reikai...just pray that you will see her again**

But this is not what I wanted! I never wanted it to be this way!

_Is this what god has sent?_

**It makes you wonder...why the gods do this to us...unlike you I can never be with her again...**

No matter what the gods have planned, I won't let what happened to you happen to us! Because this isn't what we want.

_Please understand this isn't what we meant_

This isn't what we were meant for...

_The future couldn't last_

_We nailed it to the past_

_With every word a trap_

_That no one can take back_

He's talking to Hiroshi in his mind. He's barely pausing through the endless obstacles. The future I planned for Yuka and myself was destroyed by him...but still I admire both his and Hiei's determination to get me...

Regardless of their un-involvement, I can't allow them to have their future. My feelings from the past won't allow it. Every word, every gesture, and every event was based on coming here.... trapping them here...speak of the devil....

_From all the architects_

_Who find their towers leaning_

_And every prayer we pray at night_

_Has somehow lost its meaning_

I stand in the doorway...physically and mentally exhausted. But the power flowing with in me will not let me rest until I have this blonde's head...

He turns to me and I can see the amusement of my appearance in his eyes. But I see something else...I can't tell. He speaks to me...

"You're a bit early, fire youkai Hiei...none the less I wish to get this over with."

"Funny...I was thinking the same..." I reply. He chuckles and makes a sword of bright gold from his own energy and stalks toward me. I walk forward calling upon my sword of black flames. He dies to day. The palace will fall.

We stare down each other and he makes the first move...

_For is this the answer to our prayers?_

He's so fast...like Hiroshi but he lacks the strength. He's too tired. But the power within him won't let him stop until I perish. I believe he should know. I refuse to die with him blaming me for all this. This is only between Yuka, Hiroshi, and me yet he blames me for his sister's suffering.

"Tell me Hiei is this what you wanted?"

_Is this what god has sent?_

"What are you talking about?!" I block his blows.

"You didn't want this. Neither did I!"

**Don't listen, Hiei!**

I can't stop listening. I want to hear what he means.

_Please understand this isn't what we meant_

"I was in love with Yuka... I never wanted to cause her pain...I never wanted Bloody Palace's strangled hold on me. This was not what I meant.

I stare. He continues still launching his assault on me. I block and listen.

"Yuka loved me and I loved her. But that wasn't enough because the larger portion of her affection lay with Hiroshi. But, Hiroshi always left her behind!"

Yukina: I'm so mad at him because he's leaving me behind

My eyes widen as I hear Yukina's voice replaying in my head. Things she said and things she thought.

Yukina: It's not enough!

"Always abandoning her to fight!"

Yukina: I'm scared he won't comeback at all!

"She just didn't want to be left alone."

Yukina: I won't be alright unless you're here! I don't like being alone!

"She hated being weak. Too weak to be with him."

Yukina: You just won't let me because I'm too weak to stay with you!

"she just wanted to stay with him regardless of what happened. She wanted their own paradise where he wouldn't have to kill!"

Yukina: a place where we're together and no one can bother us

" She wanted to be needed by him! She couldn't see that I needed her more than he!"

Yukina: I need you but I also want you to need me.

I'm thrown against the wall. What's this feeling I have...pain...no guilt. All this time the message has been clear to me. I just never saw it. She just didn't want to be alone...she didn't want to be without me. She didn't want me to be without her...

"You see it now don't you. So all this time...I was not the cause of Yuka or Yukina's suffering...it was you and Hiroshi!!!" he screams slashing a deep cut across my chest.

I can't believe it. He's right.

Yukina: Aniki!!!

The way she called me brother...

Yukina: I curse myself for being week

She was only trying to prove she could be beside me.

Yukina: its not enough!

I left her alone. I'm not good enough to be her brother. I stand up. I have to end this. I want to tell her that she doesn't have to kill. She doesn't have to prove anything to me. She's my sister and no one else.

_A long time ago when the world was pretty_

I watched as he stands with his sword in hand. I smile he understands that every bit of it is his fault. But he won't win. Not as he is. He may kill my physical form now but his mind won't be able to take the stress of bloody palace. He'll die...and this will continue. Hiroshi couldn't take it and I don't believe for a second that Hiei will do any better.

"Now you're ready to kill me. Then go ahead. If you kill me I can be with my beloved Yuka again."

"So that you can apologize...?" he asks coldly. "The only place you're going is straight to hell!"

"Good. End this and send bloody palace back the depths of hell where it came from...that is if you aren't too week."

_Standing right here in a different city_

I feel another surge of energy. The room around us disappears into nothing. It turns into just space. I see Kato standing there with strange gold tinted wings. A false angel...

I grunt when I feel something push at my back. My shoulder blades burn with intense pain and I double over. I cry out as something tears through my skin and extends outwards. Wings...very odd black feathered wings. They weren't normal wings. The way they were shaped it was almost like dragon wings but still they were feathered.

"The final form of a true dragon master. Now come and send me to hell as you promised. But I will not be easy on you now!" Kato shouted laughing.

_I'm not coming back anymore_

I flex these large wings. Strange how I naturally know how to use them. I glide upwards across from Kato and my sword flares bright. We battle once again. Now I clearly have the advantage. These wings make me faster than him and they make up for my fatigue. I slice through one of those gold tinted wings. But I don't get away in time to keep him from cutting through one of my own. I wince and hold the new appendage, the blood seeping through my hands.

_Not coming back anymore!_

I can barely stay floating. Neither can Hiei, but he won't give up until either he or I are in pieces. That indomitable spirit I admire in both twins. If he can kill me I will be content with my death. If he can't the worlds are mine. Either way I get what I want!

Kato bodes me to continue this fight. I can barely see straight but I charge anyway. I disappear and then I'm above him bringing my sword down upon him. He brings his sword up at me. It goes through my heart as my fiery blade slices him in half and burns him to death. The last thing I see before he fades away is a smile of gratitude.

"Now you will know what suffering is. But I cannot say that I am not grateful to you for cutting me down...but I ask that you survive the final test and rid the worlds of bloody palace.

_Is this the answer to our prayers?_

The pain I feel becomes numb and I feel myself fading away again. But not into death...where then?

_Is this what god has sent?_

Gods, what the hell do you want with me now? I let the darkness take me. I feel it isn't over.

_Please understand this isn't what we meant_

_**Aniki...I promised I'd save you...let me save you...**_

A/N I'm sry this took so long but there are two more chapters then on to the sequel. School has been killing me! Anyway I hope that didn't suck too bad I haven't been thinking to well because of homework :cringe: anyway this was called This Isn't What We Meant by Savatage. You guys should look into it. it's a good song. Next up is a Japanese song. Turn Back Time from The End Of Evangeleon. So enjoy!


	12. The Conflict

I'm floating here in endless dark. My newfound wings are battered and broken beyond recognition. It's so quiet and peaceful. I don't like it. I can't rest here.

I suddenly feel a warm embrace surround me and I smell my little sister everywhere.

"Aniki, open your eyes..."

I open them and look up. I'm on solid ground and my head rests in her lap. Her icy blue dragon wings flutter around her pale naked form.

"Where are we...?"

"This is Bloody Palace...this is the side that cannot be seen save for by those who know true pain and fear."

"Why are we here?"

"To resolve the conflict..." I look to the side to see Kurama standing they're looking at us.

"No need for hostility here."

"Why are you here?!"

"Because I am part of the conflict..."

"And so am I," what...Mukuro?

Why...why are they here?

"Because this must be resolved in order to end it..." Yukina said simply.

"Because each of us is linked to this..." Kato stated with a smirk.

"Each and everyone of us has a place in your heart Hiei. Though some are in the deeper parts..." Kurama whispered.

"And so we must all be present." They said together

"But none of us is real. You see I am the Yukina that exists in your own heart. What you see me as and what you think of me. Do you understand now Aniki?"

I simply nod. I'm unsure of what else to do right now. Yukina smiles softly at me then the room goes black. I'm standing now; my clothes and wings are gone again. Someone else is there. I feel another back against mine. I recognize the scent. It's the fox...

"Hiei, I am not Kurama. I'm the image of Kurama that your heart has constructed. What do you see in me?"

Kurama: Hiei!

I start to hear him calling me. Various visions appear before my eyes. I see Kurama from when we first met. I hated the way his hair was cut. He tends to me. I'm unconscious but he speaks to me anyway.

Kurama: I don't understand why one as attractive as you would be alone.

Ch. Baka Kitsune... I see him again. Watching me as I sleep in cell we shared. We waited for the worst.

Kurama: I'm glad I had the chance to be with you again. I don't care if I die as long as it's with you.

I my eyes widen. We're atop labyrinthine castle.

Hiei: why would anyone give their life because some one else couldn't pull their weight?

Kurama: Trust me Hiei there are reasons...

Hiei: hn. I wouldn't

Kurama...I would for you...no matter if you cared or not.

My thoughts empty as I see him 'reading' that book. We are at the tournament.

Kurama: "finally awake?" I'm glad he's all right.

I'm turning down rescuing Yusuke.

Kurama: though we could use his help I respect his decision to leave. He's so constant, even when his decisions seem heartless...one of the many things that attract me to him...

I'm fighting Shigure. How could he have seen this?

Kurama: Please! Don't do this Hiei. Live. If not for yourself then for me! Please, my love, don't die! Don't kill me!

I closed my thoughts. His voice made my chest ache...why...?

"You don't wish to see more? Do you really hate me so much?"

I couldn't answer. He had disappeared before I even said a word. Did I hate him...? How could he ask a question like that?

"Would you hate me if asked the same question?"

"Mukuro?"

"No..."

She leans her bare back against mine slightly.

"Right...you're the Mukuro that I see within my own heart."

"Yes, Hiei. I want to show you all that you have missed..."

The tournament...when I fought her...

Mukuro: he's so strong...and handsome too. But he doesn't seem to care about living...why...I'm sure there are others who care for him...I think I care whether he dies as well...

What made her care? Once again I'm up against Shigure...

Mukuro: Hiei, don't think you don't have a reason to continue. I want to see you live.

She now stands in front of the regeneration tank naked before me. Half her body is an array of wires...why did she wish me to see this.

Mukuro: you and I share so many similar scars Hiei...Don't die! Hiei fight! Fight to live! Live for me...I don't think I could love anyone else...not the way I love you

What way...? I don't understand this...not at all...I understand loving my sister...is that the same...

Mukuro & Kurama: no...ours is a different love...ours is what moves us to be near you. What moves us to keep you alive...what makes us hurt when you hurt...we love you in that way....

_I know,_

_I know I let you down_

"So I've made both of you suffer..." I whisper. I feel arms wrap around me from behind and pull me into a hardened chest. Kurama...

Kurama: Yes you have...

Mukuro: ...but we allow this suffering to continue...

Kurama: because true pain would mean living with out the one we loved most...

_I've been a fool to myself_

_I thought that I could live for no one else_

"I've been so foolish. I only fought to keep myself alive. When I saw nothing else to live for I sought to end my existence! But that's all I have!"

_And oh_

_Through all the hurt and pain_

* * *

Mukuro: ...then you hate me...?

Kurama: you despise me...?

_It's time for me to respect_

_The ones who love me more than anything_

"You say you both love me in a way I know nothing of but I feel this ache in my chest that tells me that I am wrong to cast you aside. But I only know how to live alone!"

_Feel the sadness in my heart_

Mukuro & Kurama: then you hate us...?

I feel more pain in my chest and my head begins to spin.

_Feel the best thing I could do_

"Yes. As long as I hated you, you couldn't interact with me. I hate Kurama, I hate Mukuro!"

I see Yukina's face smiling at me. **"I hate Yukina!**"

_Is end it all_

_And leave forever_

"I left all of you to avoid this interaction! I didn't want to become involved because it only meant I would be thrown away later!"

_What's done is done_

"I thought as long as I kept away from the three of you it would allow me to live with peace of mind!"

_It feels so bad_

Mukuro: but it hurts doesn't it!

Kurama: The pain you feel from abhorring everyone!

Yukina: and so you suffer the same...

_What once was happy now is sad_

Yukina: I smile for you...

She cries in front of me and turns away

Mukuro: I cry for you...

She scowls at me and turns her back

Kurama: I live for you.

He's bleeding badly his eyes going duller with each second; he also turns away...

_I'll never love again_

I can't love them....

"I can't love you...I don't know how!"

_My world is ending..._

Mukuro, Kurama, and Yukina: then you will continue to hate and we will die...

_I wish_

_That I could turn back time_

_Cause now the guilt is all mine_

_Can't live with out the trust of those you love_

Wait! Don't...I...don't want to be alone. I want to go back and say what I was suppose to say...what I have to say...

Yukina: but you throw away our trust...

Mukuro: you despise our feelings for you...

Kurama: but you don't want to be left alone?

_And oh you can't for get the past_

_You can't forget love and pride_

_That most of all is killing me inside_

Yukina: you've done wrong by us many times, aniki...

Kurama: you're blind to how much we care...

Mukuro: and so you've shattered our pride and wilted our love...

"I can't make up for it..." why does it hurt so much. This pain it's driving me insane...

_It all returns to nothing_

_It all comes_

_Tumbling down_

I reach for Kurama but he falls to pieces like glass.

_Tumbling down_

I turn to Mukuro and she also shatters...

_Tumbling down_

I turn to Yukina...not her. She cracks and falls the slowest.

_It all returns to nothing_

_I just keep_

_Letting me down_

Yukina: do you hate me for wanting to be beside you?

_Letting me down_

Mukuro: do you hate me for wanting to be there when no one else could?

_Letting me down_

Kurama: do you hate me for wanting to love you?

They all leave me and so I lie here.

_In my heart of hearts_

I don't hate you Yukina...I just don't know how to say what I feel...I'm defined my actions...

_I know that I can never love again_

Mukuro, Kurama...this love you both feel for me...I no nothing about...I can't return it if I don't understand it...

_I've lost everything_

Mukuro: then we can't stay with you...

_Everything_

Kurama: we'll fade away and you'll have nothing...

_Everything that matters to me matters in this world_

Yukina: and we won't matter to you anymore.

_I wish_

_That I could turn back time_

_Cause now the guilt is all mine_

_Can't live with out the trust of those you love_

They are gone from my vision...and so I lie here with guilt tearing my chest apart and I'm all alone.

_And oh you can't for get the past_

_You can't forget love and pride_

_That most of all is killing me inside_

I look above me, as Yukina run's her fingers through my hair.

"So here it is...you've kept your feelings bottled up inside and it's led to so many bad things. But you still can't say what you mean..."

"How do I say it...?"

Mukuro takes my hand and rubs her unscarred cheek on it. "You know how to say it...your just afraid..."

Kurama touched my cheek with soft hands. "Don't be afraid of us or our affection. We won't cast you aside..."

_Oh oh oh oh_

_It all comes_

"Affection...?"

_Tumbling down_

Yukina: I love you aniki!

_Tumbling down_

Mukuro: Hiei, I love you.

_Tumbling down_

Kurama: I love you, Hiei.

_Oh oh oh oh_

_I just keep_

I sit up surrounded by the three people that I...I love the most. The pain disperses and I can breath again...

_Letting me down_

Yuka: you've found yourself Hiei...

_Letting me down_

Hiroshi: and now you have to say what you mean

_Letting me down_

Yuka: so don't let fear stop you

_Oh oh oh oh_

_It all comes_

"But who are you?"

_Tumbling down_

Yuka: we are the hurt, the pain, the suffering...

_Tumbling down_

Hiroshi: we are what could've happen but we also did exist.

_Tumbling down_

Yuka: and now our spirits can rest...nothing left to hold us back.

_Oh oh oh oh_

_I just keep_

"Then you're free and so is Kato? But Yukina and I"

_Letting me down_

Yuka: are free to live

_Letting me down_

Hiroshi: and free to love

_Letting me down_

I can't breath suddenly...I'm floating upwards. What's happening? Is Bloody Palace letting me go? Then I'm free and so is my imouto-chan? No she isn't free yet.

Yuka: and that is why you must go...the power will remain there...inside both of you. It all belongs to you two now. Do with it as you will.

Hiroshi: Yukina must be brought back to reality...all you have to do is tell her what you really mean...

Then we can all breath again...

A/N: okay, that went well I suppose. My brain is fried so if anything confused you then email me and I'll let you know what I meant. On to the next chapter Bring Me to Life. Love that song


	13. The Resolution

Bring me to Life

I open tired eyes and find myself surrounded by icy blue. A cold wind blows through my hair and clothes. My clothes...? They aren't the same. They have changed to a black tunic with a dark blue sash and trim. When did I get this...?

I don't pay too much attention to that matter. I take a quick glance around and realize I'm home. It's the koorime glacier.... I look up and see my sister. She's standing at the edge of this floating island looking outward. She looks just like a doll, a beautifully crafted doll. Her hair blows in the wind dancing like tattered silk. She shifts her head slightly as if to turn towards me but her hair hides her face. She remains so silent...and so do I. I have no idea what to say to her...

"Aniki?" her voice echoes. "Are we still...do we still exist?"

"Hai..."

"Where are we...? I opened my eyes and I was back home again."

"I think we're still in bloody palace. It hasn't let us go yet...'kina-chan, you have to go back to your body. We have to get out of here." I explain walking to stand next to her.

She simply looks at me with those bloodstones. Our father's eyes...

_How can you see into my eyes_

_Like open doors_

Her eyes peer deep into my own searching for something. Apparently she didn't find it...

"How did you know I wanted to go back to my life?"

"Yukina...?"

"Look into my eyes aniki and tell me I should return to a world that doesn't want me...?"

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I have become so numb_

I do look but I can't speak. I see too much in those blood orbs that I can't use my voice. She suffered like me as well even before this...I just never knew...

"I don't want to leave...it's calm and peaceful and there's no one to hurt me or betray me nor leave me because I'm weak. I'm not happy yet I'm not unhappy. I'm just numb right down to my heart...and it makes me at ease..."

_Without a soul_

She walks to the edge... her skin so pale....her eyes so dull....no soul at all...

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

My chest aches as I see flashes of my mother standing there. But then it interchanges to Yukina lying on the altar. My blood runs cold suddenly. I realize what this is. This is the ledge from which I was thrown. This is the ledge my mother committed suicide leaping to her death over me. This is the place in which it all began. My suffering and hers...

_Until you find it there and lead_

"Why are you still here? Go back aniki. You have so many people who care about what happens to you. Don't stay here because of me..." she whispers.

I walk up to her and the aching grows as I approach the place in which I fell. Am I afraid of this spot? I don't ponder on it. I take her hand in mine. She stares at me with weary lusterless eyes.

"Aniki...?"

_It back home..._

"Let's go home, Yukina-chan..."

"No..."

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

She pulls away from me as I stand surprised. This isn't right...as she storms away in tears I see her lying cold and dead on that alter again.

_Can't wake up_

_Wake me up inside_

She stumbles and falls into the snow. I see my mother lying dead in the snowy forest below us, blood trickling from her mouth.

_Save me_

She sits up and sits there.

"Aniki...you never let me do anything to help you..."

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

"But I can't...when I tried was so scared and it was all dark...I was just plain too scared but I kept going....why...?"

"Yukina..."

_Wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run_

Suddenly the wounds she sustained from the youkai begin to appear and burst open.

Blood is running down her arms and face. Her tunic is becoming soaked with it...

_Wake me up_

_Before I come undone_

I run to her side to touch her but I fall right through her...

I push myself up and look at her. She's becoming so transparent but the blood is still running down into the snow.

_Save me_

I reach out for her but she pulls away crying and growing paler...

_Save me form the nothing I've become_

She runs to the ledge again and looks down...

"Why does this keep happening? Why can't we be happy?" she asks looking at her fading hands...

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

"Because I can't say what mean...I know why you're fading away..."

This time I make a quick leap to her and I wrap my arms around her from behind...she suddenly becomes solid again. I hold her close to me.

"Don't run away from me, Yukina...I don't want that..."

_Breathe into me_

_And make me real_

"But...you ran from me!" she shouts and breaks from my hold. This causes her to lose balance and fall face first over the ledge. Once again I see my mother throwing herself gracefully from this very ledge.

I grab Yukina's hand before her feet leave the edge.

"Let go, aniki. I don't want to go back if you don't want me...if you're scared of me. Life won't be worth living if I have to lose you each time I blink." She's fading again and I pray that her hand doesn't fall through mine.

_Bring me to life_

"You won't loose me. We can live together and you can be happy again. I won't let you end it all here, I care too much!" I say yanking her back up to me.

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

I land on my back and she's falling onto me. She changes from herself to Kurama to Mukuro and then once again to herself landing on me.

_Can't wake up_

_Wake me up inside_

She lies on me and we stay that way for a while... she picks herself up and looks at me with those same soulless eyes.

_Save me_

"Aniki...I don't want to be rescued. I just want to go back to where it was calm quiet and dark...I don't like it but I didn't feel anything and it made feel better...don't bring me back aniki."

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

The glacier is becoming dark and she's fading faster. I can see the sky through her now. The only thing that remains in blue is that accursed ledge. What is it trying to tell me?

_Wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run_

When she lifts herself, I see some stranger...he looks like me...he's been shot through with ice arrows and seemed hurt badly... that...that's my father...?

_Wake me up_

_Before I come undone_

Yukina sits beside me broken and staring at our parents.

"Mother said that I needed to live to find you. But she said that she had lost her other half and the only thing that reminder her of him. She meant you...she said that I had to carry on and find you. But she didn't tell me what to do when I found you...I feel like I did this all wrong...."

She's disappearing and I reach out to touch her cheek. My touch solidifies her and she looks down at me

_Save me_

"Don't touch me...I don't want to leave..."

_Save me form the nothing I've become_

My parents fade away and Yukina gets up and runs to the edge.

"The only way you'll stop is if there is no way to save me, isn't it aniki?"

_Bring me to life_

"Yukina..."

"Then I won't let you save me...."

_I've been living a lie_

I don't realize what she's doing until she began tilting herself over the ledge.

_There's nothing inside_

I rose faster than I ever could and grabbed her only to tip over the edge with her. Gravity took its toll at the wrong time...

_Bring me to life_

As we fall, I feel the same dizzying sensation that I felt so long ago when I was thrown. I thought I had forgotten this feeling. She refuses to hold on to me. Instead she closes her eyes and fades.

_Frozen inside_

**Aniki...I just didn't want you to hurt because of me...I feel as though this all my fault. They kept me instead of you...people took care of me and not you...but you don't know what it's like. The guilt of knowing that you are well taken care of. You don't have to do anything but be kind and quiet...but you. You had to fight to live and you had to fight to be near me...I don't want you to suffer anymore...and for your suffering to stop I can't be here anymore. I'm not needed nor wanted and I just cause you trouble...so I'll die and never make you unhappy...**

_Without your touch_

**Yukina...I don't want you to die...I need you...** I touch her hand and it goes through her.

_Without your love, darling_

**If you needed me...you would have told me I was your sister...if you needed me...you would've stayed with me...if you needed me...if you need me then...you...you...**

Don't say it Yukina...

**You would've told me you loved me...**

_Only you_

I can see every opportunity missed. All my chances, every last moment I had with her. I realize that I couldn't erase it...but I want to try. I grab hold of her disappearing form and press her close to me.

**Yukina...I understand now...I know why you wanted to be near me...why any of you fought to get close to me...but it's you I need the most.**

_Are the life among the dead_

**You're the only one who kept me alive. The need to find you and keep you safe was my only reason for living.**

_All of this time_

My aniki's head is buried in my chest. He holds onto me keeping me from fading out of this godforsaken world. I hear his words and they touch. I wrap my arms around me. He speaks again to me with real words...aniki what are you trying to say?

"All this time..."

_I can't believe I couldn't see_

"You've been waiting for me to say what I feel ..."

_Kept in the dark_

"But I couldn't understand what you or any of them wanted from me."

_But you were there in front of me!_

"But the answer was right there..."

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

**Aniki, I knew all along what you felt...I just turned a blind eye to it...I wanted to hear it...**

_Now to open my eyes to everything_

**Instead I realize I've cause you pain...I'm not worth it aniki...**

_With out a thought_

"You're wrong!"

_Without a voice_

"I should have said it already!"

_Without a soul_

"But I'll say it now..."

_Don't let me die here_

I feel my body grow solid again. I cry and I burry my face in his hair. I don't want to die...I don't want us to die!

_Must be something wrong_

I want us to live!

_Bring me to life_

"I love you..."

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

My eyes snap open and I see the jagged rocks below us. I take tight hold of my aniki. "Let me save you this time..." I whisper.

_Can't wake up_

_Wake me up inside_

He tightens his hold on me as assurance. I smile and tilt my head back...

_Save me_

I feel my soul come back to me and I see my hair change to Yuka's style again...

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

**Hiei...we'll make it...**

_Wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run_

I wince and I feel liquid run down my back.

_Wake me up_

_Before I come undone_

I feel them burst through my back and tunic. Feathers of icy blue float around us

_Save me_

I'll save us...we'll live!

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

I flap and tilt us upwards. Everything comes back to color and I see the sun...

_Bring me to life...._

I fly up wards and I feel my aniki move against me. He looks at me tiredly. I run my fingers over his back and his own black dragon wings flare out. I take his hands in mine and we press them flat against each other. I smile warmly and he gives me one of my favorite smiles. Warm and loving....

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

"So, what if...what if we didn't make it...what if bloody palace still has us, Yukina?" I ask intertwining my fingers with hers.

"We're alive aniki. And I'm sure we're free of this. As long as wherever you go I'm right there with you...not always in person but in your heart."

"Then...as long as we're bonded we will always remain one soul."

"One soul, one life, one heart..."

_Bring me to life..._

Yukina and Hiei pov

We lean into each other and we press our mouths against the other. Now finally, I feel at ease...

A/N: not a bad 've done better but my brain has been tied with school. So anyway I realize something. I never did a freaking' disclaimer. But oh well. Ya'll know I don't own goddamn thing! And if you sue me...what's the matter with you? Suing a teenager!


End file.
